


where it hurts.

by catsandcrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bird Park for my owlboys birthday, Birthdays, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Living Together, M/M, Truth or Dare, date in a cat-café ♥, polyamory kurotsukkibokuaka to come because i love it, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrows/pseuds/catsandcrows
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki were in a relationship back in Keis last year of high school. The cat cheated on our lovely crow and they dont see each other for more than two years.Thanks to Akaashi (and the not informed Koutarou) all four get reunited and live together. How will that work out?





	1. Memories and Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> //please dont reupload or anything like that. thanks.//
> 
> so. i got this idea in my head and i'm going to write it down. there will be lots of chapters, i dont know how often i will update but i will make sure to not let you wait too long.
> 
> just to warn you, it will start out with kurotsukki and bokuaka but i'm planning to get this into polyamory later on. because i love my ot4 ♥ so - youre warned.  
> the first chapters may be full of damn feels i hope u guys are okay with that. well, smut and explicit content will follow.  
> and - english is not my first language so there might be grammar mistakes and stuff.

Kei was in the middle of his last year at Karasuno High. Everything was going well, he was in a all over lovey dovey relationship with Kuroo, former captain of Nekomas volleyball team. _At least he thought he was._  
Kuroo was attending a college in Tokyo, working part time in a club to save some money. Even though they were doing the long-distance thing, it worked. They trusted each other and often met on the weekends. They counted the days until Kei would finish high school and join Kuroo in Tokyo for studying at the best college in the capitol city.  
  
But that day wouldnt come.  
  
It was one friday evening, Tsukki was studying for his last exams so he had no time to visit Kuroo in Tokyo, if he did they would do _everything_ , but _not learn_.  
So he chose to stay in his room, alone, hearing music with his favourite headphones and preparing for the lasts tests. He knew that Kuroo was working tonight, so he didnt expect any calls or what so ever.

* * *

  
„Kuroo-san. You’re drunk, arent you?“  
That was Kenma, visiting his best friend at his work from time to time, but today seemed like a pretty bad time to pay him a visit. The blackhaired sat at the bar, obviously his shift was over.  
So far so good, but the young lady snuggling to his chest wasnt.  
  
„Aw, Kenma! I didnt know you would come today!“ he said, showing off his usual grin that made the girl in his arms chuckle.  
  
„How many?“ the puddinghaired guy asked, nodding in the direction of the drink in Kuroos other hand.  
  
„Not enough!“ Kuroo laughed and Kenma was disgusted by the way his best friend pulled the young girl closer, licking some drops of her drink from the corner of her mouth.  
  
„You do remember that you are in a serious relationship?“ he asked, Kuroo frowned.  
  
„‚Course i do. But y’know - Kei isnt the jealous type! So if you excuse me, mum, i’m gonna go have fun.“ and with this words he took off, the lady by his side as he left the club. Way too drunk and not knowing that he was about to fuck everything up.  
  
Kei and Kenma got to know each other better since he and Kuroo started dating, so Kenma knew that Tsukishima was _definitely_ and _hundred percent jealous_. Even if he couldnt express it infront of his boyfriend.  
Kuroo usually didnt drink during his shifts in the club, Kenma knows that his best friend loves Tsukishima from the bottom from his heart. But what the hell pushed him into drinking that much and leaving with a girl?  
He stroke nervously through his puddingcoloured hair as he pulled his phone of his pocket, moving to the exit of the club but he couldnt see Kuroo anywhere. Too late.  
  
It took a few moments for the blonde to grab his phone and turn the music off. Kenma barely called, most likely never, so he wasnt even more surprised.  
  
„Kenma-san?“ he asked before putting on a grimace as he heard the loud music. „Are you at a club? Everything okay?“ he asked, putting his glasses aside to rub over his tired eyes.  
  
„Tsukishima-san, yes its me, Kenma. Sorry for calling so late. Its just.. yes. I’m at the club where Kuroo works.“  
  
Tsukki frowned „Why are you calling then? Is Kuroo hurt?“ he quickly askes, but Kenma denied.  
  
„Its..“ he took a deep breath. „I just wanted to visit him at work and.. he is quite drunk. He just..“  
  
„Spill it, Kenma-san. What is it?“ Tsukki snapped impatiently and put his glasses back on. But as Kenma finally said what was going on he froze in his motion, not believing what he was just being told.  
  
„You are kidding. Right? Kuroo-san wouldn-“  
  
„I’m not.. kidding.. Tsukishima. He already left. I cant find him.“  
  
„O-kay.. Thank you, Kenma-san.“ he tried not to sob, but he didnt succeed.  
  
Without another word he quickly clicked the red button on his phone, throwing it on his bed, his glasses were slammed on the table as he felt his heart aching and his eyes filling up with tears.

* * *

  
The next morning was horrible. Kuroo woke up with a frustrating strong headache. His sight was all gloomy and dizzy, his memories barely some pieces of the last night.  
His eyes widened in his shock as he looked around the room. That wasnt his room. Definitely not.  
And the hell? A small body moved next to him and snuggled to his side.  
  
_Oh - God! No, nononono he hadnt done this, right?_  
  
Once he sat up he felt a burning pain inside his head and his guts felt as if they were turned upside down.  
  
„Oi, pretty boy.. you leaving?“ the blonde girl next to him hummed, blinking a few times before giving him a bright grin.  
  
„Of course i am! The hell?!“ he shouted, still shocked and as he moved out of the bed he was well aware of himself being entirely naked.  
  
„Why? Last night was fun. We can do it again..“ she leaned over and grabbed something from her nightstand, a small bottle, a colorless liquid inside. She took a sip before offered it to him.  
  
„I dont want to know what that is! You filled me up with some kind of drugs or what?!“  
  
„And? Who cares. You didnt complain last night..“  
  
„Oh-my-god! I care! Fuck. Just what a bitch are you? I’m in a relationship for fucks sake!“  
  
He moved quickly to gather his clothes that he found distributed all over the room.  
  
„Well, if that pudding last night was your boyfriend i  guess its over.“ She chuckled, turned around and Kuroos anxiety went to anger.  
He did not beat the shit out of a girl. _He did not, but he wanted to._  
  
„Kenma ugh.. fuck! Fuck!“ he repeated and as he got his stuff together he stormed out of the apartment, dialing Kenmas number.

* * *

  
„Kenma! I di-“ The sharp voice of his best friend cut his word off.  
  
„Kuroo? I guess that means you are still alive. Shame. I dont wanna talk to you right now.“ That was all that he got from his best friend.  
  
_He was hung up on._ Great. Great and shit. Fucking shit.  
He messed up.  
He needed to call Kei.  
He had to tell hi- But how would he react?! Holy fuck he just literally cheated on his boyfriend!  
His boyfriend that he really loves and that took an eternity to be convinced into feelings not being a bad thing and give this whole couple thing a try.  
  
But he couldnt just _not_ do it. He _had_ to call him. What he didnt know was that Kenma was doing it just in that moment.

* * *

  
Tsukishima was sitting on his bed, his back leaned against the wall and his eyes fixated on his phone. He didnt moved since he got out of the shower in the morning and almost cried. Almost - he never cries and he wouldnt start that for this goddamn idiot of a boyfriend.  
  
It took Kuroo too long to make it home and shower properly. He felt dirty and tears were driping of the corner of his eyes. He almost sat in the same position that Tsukishima did, he couldnt gather his courage until the evening as he just pressed that green button and hoped that .. it would go well?  
But how in the world could that end _well_?  
  
„Yes, Kuroo-san?“ Tsukki tried to sound calm but it was clear that nothing good would come out of this conversation.  
  
Hearing the sound of Keis voice made him swallow, Kuroo didnt know that Kenma informed his boyfriend about his huge mistake, at least until now.  
  
„Kei, I- ... I..“ he sounded flustered, in a very bad way and that was all that it took to crack Tsukishimas heart in two, he bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing.  
_So he really did it._  
  
„You’re calling to say that you fucked everything up? Congratulations, i already know that.“ the blonde felt the first tear escaping and running down his cheek.  
  
„Wh-what? N-no, Kei, I can _explain_. Tsukki! _Wait_!“  
  
„I know what you did, Kuroo. Kenma called me.“ He couldnt stop himself from sobbing once at that sentence.  
It fucking hurt to say that and he could hear that Kuroo must be crying too. But that was his own fault, not Tsukkis. After all that Kuroo had done to prove him that feelings are a good thing, that love was precious and worth feeling.. And now? It was going down like that?  
  
The blonde could feel his own heart break into more pieces, painfully digging into his chest.  
  
„How could you fucking do that, Tetsurou? After all-“ He was a sobbing mess by now, but so was Kuroo.  
  
„Tsukki, i can expl-“  
  
„Dont you _dare_ to tell me that you have a _fucking logic_ explanation and that you are sorry! I’m sorry for _this_ , Kuroo. I’m sorry for falling in love with a complete idiot like you. Being in a relationship with you was obviously the _dumbest thing_ i have ever done. I’m _done_! I _dont need_ that shit! Dont call me. Dont you _dare to ever fucking call me again_.“  
  
A last sob was coming from him as he pressed the red button, falling to his side to hide his face in his dinosaurshaped pillow.  
  
He was panting, sobbing loudly and he didnt care about his mother or Akiteru hearing him. Which of course was the case, soon he heard his brother knocking. His mother concerned as she quietly talked to her older son. Almost every weekend Akiteru came home to spend time with his family, but that wasnt the saturday morning he imagined.  
  
„I’ll take care, mom.“ he murmured as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. But the sight in front of him, Kei on his bed, crying into his pillow and his body flinching over and over again made his own heart ache.  
  
„Kei - _oh god_ , Kei what happened?!“ his older brother asked, sounding even more worried as before as he sat next to Tsukki on his bed, pulling the tall boy into his arms to calm him down.

* * *

  
But Kuroo called, _everyday_ , he even showed up at Karasunos Volleyballtraining once, but in the mean time Tsukishima tried to change, he wanted to change to be another person, another person _not affected_ by Kuroo - well that didnt exactly work out.  
He was thinking about the former Nekoma captain _everyday, almost every second._  
  
But he covered his feelings behind a mask, a happy mask to pretend he was someone that he clearly wasnt.  
  
Against everything he expected, he got himself some friends since he once started _crying_ in the middle of practice.  
Everyone was worried for him, it wasnt easy to let the others get close to him but so he even became closer friends with the odd duo, especially Kageyama did his part to cheer the blonde up in his _stupid king-of-the-court-way of doing things_.  
  
Everyone was worried for _him_ and for the first time he was grateful that there were other people around him, caring about his welfare.  
The day that Kuroo-san showed up at their training was the day of Suga and Daichi visiting their former kouhais, to Tsukkis advantage.  
  
Hinata was the first, he spotted Kuroo at the entrance of the gym, instinctively changing his position to stand in front of Tsukishima.  
Yachi informed Daichi, his expression all sinister as he walked towards the blackhaired, Suga quickly following him. Kuroo was about to say something but the silverhaired cut him off.  
  
„I’m sorry, Kuroo-san. Tsukishima doesnt want to see you. We are well informed about what happened.“ that was Suga at the entrance of the gym, shoving the former nekoma captain away, so that he could step out, Daichi following him, closing the door.  
They didnt care about the fact that Kuroo travelled all the way from Tokyo to speak to him.  
  
„Please leave, Kuroo. He is more than unstable. Just leave him alone.“  
  
Kuroo blinked a few times. It hurt and it was his fault. But the fact that Tsukishima seemed to have opened himelf to his teammembers gave him the security that he atleast wasnt completely alone. He wanted to be the one by the blondes side, but he couldnt. He wasnt allowed.  
  
He was the one that fucked that up, brought Tsukishima back to wearing a mask to cover his true self.  
  
Tsukishima couldnt hear the words that Suga and Daichi said, he wasnt even able to see something because his former captain closed the door. Maybe it was better that way. But again tears gathered in his eyes. Would that ever stop?

* * *

  
Tsukki finished high school without seeing Kuroo again, he only kept contact with Akaashi from Fukurodani who became a good friend for him, but that included to tell nothing about him to Bokuto, Akaashis boyfriend, and Kuroo.  
He kind of liked the loud, greyhaired owlboy, but he was Tetsurous best friend and would have told him everything.  
  
Kei went to study in america for two years and was about to come back to finish his remaining semesters at Tokyos top university.  
  
But since he had lived at the other end of the world for about two years he wasnt able to rent an apartment or get a job in Tokyo before coming back. His new semester would start soon and he needed a place to stay in the capital city, he had no intentions of spending half of his day in a train, traveling from his mothers house to Tokyo and back again.  
The student dormitorys were overcrowded and the rents of the small apartments close to the college were really high. He didnt want to spend the money he saved, from a part-time job he had back in america, on expensive hotel bills or anything like that. One by one his possibilities vanished, leaving Tsukishima with only one last choice.  


* * *

  
„Akaashi here.“ the setters voice calmed him right down as Tsukishima felt his heart beating like shit.  
He hadnt talked to him in a while, especially since he was back in japan and everything was a bit screwed up.  
  
„Its Tsukishima. I’m back in Japan.“  
  
„Ah! Tsukishima. I’m glad to hear that. Are you okay?“  
  
Kei could hear that Akaashi was surprised, he swallowed, explaining his current situation. Until then he didnt think about the fact that Kuroo was probably still Bokutos best friend (without any doubts, honestly) and that the question he just asked could get him in trouble. But deep inside he knew that he would have to see him again.  
  
„I guess it will be fine. We have a large apartment and an empty guestroom.“ the former setter said after a while and Tsukishima exhaled.  
  
„Are you sure? I dont want to get you and Bokuto-san in trouble..“ Since Akaashi and Bokuto were living together as a couple it wasnt just Keijis decision but he did decide it anyway.  
  
They talked for a while, settling things concerning the rent for the room and stuff before Kei was asked to talk about his time in america. He gave Akaashi a short report, there was nothing special about it, at least in his opinion. But the talk was nice anyway, it was good to be back and he almost felt kind of happy to know that he would see his friends again.  
Despite his history with some people, he changed, grew up. Over the two years he kept in contact over skype, but that wasnt the same thing as seeing people and talking to them in person.  
He was definitely suppressing the fact that he would, without any doubt, meet Kuroo again if he really moved in with Akaashi and his owlboy boyfriend - what he did.  
  
With the help of Keis brother they got Tsukishimas stuff, like his wardrobe, his desk and other things easy from Miyagi to Tokyo. Everytime Akaashi made sure that Bokuto wasnt home, Kei wasnt really sure why. But slowly the fact of his inevitably imminent encounter with Kuroo-san crawled up into his mind.

* * *

  
„Kei, love. Are you sure you got everything?“ his moms eyes were filled with tears as he handed her son his last bag.  
  
„I will be fine, mom. I’ll call you, okay?“ Tsukki hugged her tightly, same as Akiteru, before heading to the bus station. He was carrying two big bags with the last things of his personal stuff. Everything else was already in Tokyo, in his new room in Akaashi and Bokuto-sans apartment.  
  
From today on he was living there too.  
He was a bit out of breath as he arrived at the front door. His key wasnt finished yet, so he had to ring.  
  
Akaashi just told his boyfriend a few days ago that they would take in a subtenant for the empty room, but he didnt tell him who it would be. Same as he didnt tell Kuroo, who was sitting on the couch, playing on the console with his best friends.  
  
If they would have used their brains they would have known that Akaashi wouldnt take in a complete stranger.  
Just a few weeks ago the blackhaired moved in with Akaashi and Bokuto because he was kicked out of his own apartment.  
  
Since Bokuto was a professional volleyball player on national stage and Akaashi was working too they could afford a big apartment, it wasnt a problem to take Kuroo in and now - surprise surprise, Kei would move in too.  
  
Akaashi didnt tell Tsukki that Kuroo was living with them because he could imagine the blondes reaction.  
But he knew how Tetsurou was feeling, even after two and a half years. He made a big mistake but Akaashi decided that it was time for them to talk things out, if it was possible though. Even if that meant to literally force the two of them to meet, to live together.  
  
But they were not alone so it surely wouldnt end in blood and thunder, _at least the darkhaired hoped so._  
  
Akaashi heard the bell ringing. „I’m going!“ he shouts through the apartment, he was currently on coffee-duty in the kitchen while the other two were playing in the living room, it was almost evening.  
  
He quickly headed towards the door, opened it and smiled as he saw Tsukkis face.  
  
„Welcome.“ he said, his smile wasnt disappearing but the former setter felt some kind of guilt building up in his stomach. Did he do the right thing? It was already to late to ask that, but seeing the blondes face made himself question his decision.  
  
„I’m here.“ Kei murmured and Akaashi stepped beside to invite him in.  
  
Tsukishima hesitated before entering the apartment. The athmosphere was a bit strange but he thought it would be better not to ask him if something weird was going on. If he was honest he didnt really want to know.  
  
„I’m gonna go say hi.“ Bokuto said, being excited. Kuroo just gave him a quick nod before going back to concentrate to the game, but not for long. It was Bokutos typical „Heyheyhey“ that caught his attention.  
  
„ _Kyaah_! I cant believe its you - _fuck dude_. Akaashi why didnt you tell me?!“ Bokuto almost shouted at his best friend but his face told them that he was more than happy about it. He missed the blonde, same as the other two guys even if one of them wouldnt say it out loud.  
  
Back then as Kuroo confessed his own stupidity to Akaashi and Bokuto the two guys werent quiet sure how to react to that. They were not in the position to be mad at him because it was Tsukki who he cheated on, so it didnt really affect their friendship. Even though the blonde was _really_ missing in the middle of them.  
  
Bokuto put his arm around the blondes shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. „I missed you!“ the silverhaired owl said and snorted as Akaashi tapped on his shoulder.  
Both didnt change at all, huh? Of course Tsukki hugged him back.  
  
Until now Kuroo didnt really care about the new subtenant. If he remembered right it was only until that guy found an apartment for himself.  
  
But what did Bokuto just say? He missed him? Kuroo frowned, he and Bo knew the same people, so how come that he didnt know that the guy was one they knew? Who was it?  
Kuroo stood up, moving towards the noises to take a look around the corner.  
  
Just as Kei saw the black bedhead hair he gulped and froze in his motion. Bokutos and Akaashis facial expressions went from happy to kind of serious. Bokuto didnt know Tsukki being the one to move in with them but he still felt the change of tension in the air. He was well aware of the situation he just got in.  
  
_No!_ \- nonono! That wasnt him, right? Akaashi wouldnt do that to him, _atleast Kei thought so_.  
He felt his heart stop for a second, he could see that the former captain was as shocked as he was himself as his eyes met Tsukkis.  
No doubts, definitely Kuroo was the one that came out of the living room, now staring into Tsukishimas goldenbrown eyes.  
  
„ _Kei_?“ his voice was low and Tsukki swallowed.  
  
_No_ \- he wasnt ready. He was _not_ ready to meet him again.  
In the past two years he didnt allow himself to even think about Kuroo once. He made friends in America and had been busy with studying and all but now all the feelings he suppressed crushed him all at once. But he did not dare to show it.  
  
He kept his face as neutral as he could manage, but with the upcoming tears that wasnt exactly easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki avoids all three for a few days but ends up with Kuroo in the kitchen who is fighting with the coffee machine.  
> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhhh i'm weak. i was about to last that talk longer but i am so weak to those two.. i guess i'm better in writing love and fluff than writing heartache and so on. haha. but i dont think thats a bad thing, uh?

Bokuto was the first to speak in this awkward situation „Okay, how about.. we get your stuff inside?“  
  
„On it!“ Akaashi snapped, quickly, and reached out for Tsukishimas bags, handing one to Bokuto.  
  
_„Move!“_ he whispered, to get the grey owl to move and he did. Both headed towards Tsukishimas room to give the former couple some space, even if Keiji could feel that this wouldnt end exactly well.  
  
Tsukki took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and dared himself to hold the tears back that were just on the edge of driping down his cheek.  
  
_God damn!_  
He had the last two years to prepare himself for this encounter and yet he felt like his heart was torn in to thousands of pieces all over again. He wasnt ready and probably would never be. Running was no option with all of his stuff in the room in the back part of the apartment.  
  
„I didnt know you would be here.“ the blonde finally said, his voice still shaky from the shock.  
  
Kuroos body was stiff, he was struggling to find the right words to say. Were there even right words for this kind of situation?  
„And i didnt know you were back at all.. and now you’re the one living with us?“ he said hesitantly and Tsukki had to use all of his strength to not scream and run.  
  
He misunderstood that, right? _Living with us_?!  
  
His shock, misery and slight anger mixed with the aching feeling inside his chest - that was a dangerous combination for him.  
  
„Wait.“ he said, raising a hand to stop Kuroo from talking „Living with _us_? _You_ live _here_?!“ Tsukki asked dangerously calm, frowned, he slowly gained the control over his body and feelings back even if it was not easy and his self-control was close to collapsing.  
  
„I - you didnt know?“ the blackhaired guy said, his face painfully distorted.  
  
Of course he didnt know! He wouldnt have asked Akaashi for a place to stay if he knew that Kuroo was living there too. He wasnt ready for this. The pain was anchored deep inside him and seeing his former boyfriend brought it all back up.  
  
„No, _obviously_ i didnt. I’m.. gonna go see Akaashi.“ he murmured, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He passed Kuroo quickly to head towards his room, the light grip on his wrist sent a  shiver through his body before he slapped Kuroos hand away.  
  
„Dont, Kuroo. Please, dont touch me!“ he whispered and a look over his shoulder told him that the former captain was more than hurt, but he didnt want that.  
  
He didnt want to be touched by him.. He didnt want to see him either. And that was a total lie. He wanted it. But it just hurt and reminded him of what had happened. There was not a single doubt that Tsukishima was still in love with him, but that feeling was buried deep inside his scarred, patched heart.

* * *

  
Afterwards he quickly arrived at his room, interupting Akaashi who was speaking to Bokuto in a low voice.  
  
„Ah, Tsukki! You.. okay?“ the owl asked and Akaashi would have hit him if the blonde didnt stand in the doorway.  
Of course he was not okay. Even a sightless owl would see that.  
  
„No.“ Tsukishima snapped entering his room before slamming the door in the lock so they could talk alone.  
  
„Keiji.“ he started, Akaashis body stiffened by the sound of his given name.  
  
_He expected this._  
_He arranged this._  
_But he was sure in the end it would be the best for all of them._  
  
„Why the fuck didnt you tell me that Tetsurou is living here too?!“ he started angrily, but his eyes were filled with tears, now running down his cheeks.  
  
„Because you would’ve said no. You guys need to ta-“ the darkhaired setter answered and Bokuto was about to say something but Tsukkis strong _„Tch“_ made them both shut up. It was ridiculous, he was angry and crying at the same time.  
  
„We _dont need to_ do anything. You know _what_ he did, Akaashi. So why?! I knew i would see him again if i moved in here with you guys, _i knew it_ and i would have had time to prepare for.. that. But. _. living_ with him?! Seeing him _everyday_?! Constantly getting reminded of the fact how he fucked a random girl while i was sitting in my room having lovey dovey thoughts about our relationship?“ he tried to let out his sarcastic laugh, but failed.  
  
By now Tsukishimas body was shaking and he was roughly rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes after he took his glasses of, putting them on the nearby dresser.  
  
Kuroo could hear Tsukkis heated talking to his best friends, he was leaning against the wall next to the door of Tsukishimas room, tears filling his eye as he heard the words leaving the blondes lips.  
He knew how the blonde felt back then.  


 

> „ _Dont you dare to tell me that you have a fucking logic explanation and that you are sorry! I’m sorry for this, Kuroo. I’m sorry for falling in love with a complete idiot like you. Being in a relationship with you was obviously the dumbest thing i have ever done. I’m done! I dont need that shit! Dont call me. Dont you dare to ever fucking call me again._ “

  
  
He could still hear Keis words in his head, he knew it - but it still hurt like shit.

* * *

  
„Tsukki listen, you cant just go and leave now! Where would you go? All your stuff is like right here.“ the owl paused. „Please _dont_ go.“  
Bokuto way trying to ease the blondes mind but a single sob escaped Tsukishima as he sat down on his bed, taking deep breaths, or trying to.  
  
„Yea, youre right. I _cant_ leave. I got _fucking_ classes i need to attend. Great.. _. Fuck_.“ he murmured and pressed his face against his hands while the grey owl sat down next to him and offered him a hug. He wasnt the one initiating this whole shit so the blonde couldnt blame him.  
He never was the type for physical things but Bokutos warmth and his strong arms reminded him of his brother who calmed him down the night he last talked to Kuroo over his phone.  
  
Bokuto was surprised as the blonde leaned against him, but slowly stroke over his back to give him some comfort, Akaashi let out a sigh.  
  
„Listen, Kei, i’m sorry for not telling you. But i think it would be good for you. You never asked me once about him in the past two years. _So many_ phone calls and you never asked _once_. And seeing you like this shows that you are clearly not over it. You cant just swallow everything and try to forget it, especially not this.“ the setter exhaled, his muscles stiff but he still believed he was doing the right thing. „So dont leave, Bokuto and I are here too, okay? We _are_ your friends and we _are_ worried.“  
  
He got close to pat Tsukkis shoulder gently before he left the room, leaving Tsukki in his boyfriends care, just to see a silently crying Kuroo leaning against the wall.  
He expected another telling-off, this time from the blackhaired cat, but instead of that Kuroos tears were constantly running down his cheek.  
Akaashi closed the door to prevent Tsukki from hearing him.  
  
„He _hates_ me.“ he whispered, swallowing a sob as Keiji came close to give him a short hug.  
  
„He doesnt hate you, Kuroo. _He’s hurt_. You know that. And you know him, he never talks about this kind of things and he never has. He is still wearing that mask when it comes to that. You guys can work that out. I’m sure. He just needs.. _time_.“  
  
_At least i hope so,_ the voice in Keijis head said as he guided Kuroo back to the living room to give him some needed distraction.

* * *

  
The following days were, to say the least, more than terrible. Kei avoided seeing any of the other three, even Akaashi barely saw him. There was a tension in the air that was almost grippable.  
Well, Kei should have known that but the fact that he and Kuroo were living here didnt stop the other two to continue in their relationship.  
  
And by continue he meant those two were really fucking and didnt even try to keep their voices down.  
  
And why would they? It was their apartment after all so Tsukki had no right to complain, even though he was paying for the room.  
  
Under a stressed groan he removed his headphones, putting them aside to get up. He was sitting on his carpet next to the low table, a newspaper spread over the wood, textmarkers in different colors lying next to his phone.  
The job-search wasnt exactly easy, and much more difficult when the couple in the room next to yours is constantly moaning things like _„Koutarou“ „ go faster“ or „harder“_.  
  
This whole situation was tugging at Keis nerves, but he chose to stay, for his own good. He needed this room to be close to college and to have a short way into the downtown for a part-time job. He sighed, even his music couldnt distract him from the aroused calls next door. He moved towards his door, hesitating before opening it and going into the kitchen.  
  
_Coffee, coffee will help._  
  
A glance in the direction of Tetsurous room told him that his door was closed, Tsukki just hoped that he was inside. He knew that he couldnt avoid the blackhaired like forever, even if he wanted to, but seeing the cat as he walked into the kitchen wasnt what he wanted to see.  
  
Kuroo was obviously failing with taming the coffee machine. Tsukkis forced his stiff body to move, he cleared his throat to make Kuroo aware of his presence.  
The cat turned around and Tsukishima felt that he wasnt the only one uncomfortable with this situation. But he couldnt avoid Kuroo forever. He was an adult now, so he should behave like one.. right?  
_Talking wouldnt kill him. Hearing what Tetsurou has to say.._  
He felt a knot building in his guts while his heart was screaming what his lips would never say.  
  
He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to touch him and to be touched again.  
He loved this idiot after all, but the pain did cast a shadow over it.  
  
„I’ll leave. Dont worry, Tsuk-“ the blackhaired started, but Kei cut his words off.  
  
„D-dont..“ He cleared his throat again, Kuroo looked more than confused about what he just heard.  
  
„F-fine.“ He turned around again, watching Tsukishima before he returned his attention to the bitching coffee machine.  
Talking to him it would also be a good distraction to the ongoing moaning and groaning, that mostly came from Akaashi - who would have thought that he was the louder one in bed when considering that _Bokuto_ was his boyfriend?  
  
Tsukki frowned as he moved to stand next to Kuroo, his hand reaching for the red-glowing button.  
„You know you have to turn it on before pressing the other buttons?“ he asked, his mouth angles dangerously turned upwards as the red faded and left the button with a green border.  
  
„Ah .. yea.. i usually.. know that.“  
He could see Tetsurous cheeks turn into a pretty crimson colour.  
  
Both of them were standing next to each other, in front of the coffee machine and a awkward silence was filling the air, at least until Keiji was maoning loudly again.  
  
„Does this happen often?“ Tsukki asked and took his mug from the machine as his coffee was ready.  
  
„Ah- well.. i think they held themselves back in the last days. You could say that it happens.. more often.“ the blackhaired was definitely nervous, so was Kei but he tried to hide it and it worked better than on the day that he arrived here.  
  
On the inside his heart was beating like shit and his blood was rushing through his veins.  
After Kuroo got his own coffee ready, Tsukki moved to the dining table, settling himself while adding a lot of sugar and some cream to his mug.  
Kuroo seemed to struggle with himself, should he sit down or not? Or get out of the kitchen?  
  
Tsukishima sighed, trying to conceal that he would rather run than having this talk but.. the last few days made him aware of the fact that Akaashi was right. He swallowed everything and didnt talk about it.  
And the whole Kuroo and him being a couple back then thing and all the other stuff that happened except for that.. he - or better they - had to talk about it.  
_Easier said than done._  
  
„Kuroo, holy fuck, can you just sit down?!“ the blonde snapped, maybe a bit too aggressive but the way the blackhaired was standing there, his body shivering, made him even more nervous than he already was.  
He did as he was told, as soon as he sat down, Tsukki dropped his mug on the table.  
  
„I think we shou-“  
„Tsukki, i really-“  
  
Both started talking at the same second, now blushing as they heard Bokuto and Akaashis noises - again.  
  
„You first.“ Kuroo finally broke the sudden silence and the blonde nodded, taking a deep breath.  
  
„I just thought that.. maybe.. we should talk.. about it.“  
  
_Another moan._  
Was that really the right time for _this_ talk?  
  
„I guess i am still reacting oversensitive to this topic, but.. at least i should listen to what you wanted to say back then.“  
  
_Since i was the one that left the country for over two years and didnt even bothered to tell you_. Tsukki exhaled, observing Kuroos reaction.  
  
The former captain didnt expect anything like that, in his mind the blonde said something like ‚dont talk to me and this living together thing will work‘ and stuff like that.  
That was a lot more than he had hoped for.  
  
„I am .. so sorry, Tsukki.“ Of course he started with an apology, Kei expected that but hearing it while seeing Kuroos face was .. different.  
  
„I missed you so much, you couldnt visit me that weekend because you needed to study. I stayed after my shift and joined some friends doing shots. The girl - she was .. i dont know how to explain that. I know there is no apology for that and maybe you will not believe me but she drugged me, okay? Some liquid stuff in my glass or whatever. She told me the morning.. after. _I know. Irresponsible_. I was being stupid, more than that. Kenma scolded me. More than one time. He didnt even talk to me for more than two weeks. And you .. well. You know how that goes on. I .. just..“ He took his eyes off of him and started starring at the table. _„I am really sorry, Kei.“_  
  
The tall crow had a lot to struggle with while keeping his heartbeat in a normal pace and trying to stop tears from gathering in his eyes again.  
Drugs - he didnt really knew how to react to that.. ‚excuse‘?  
He was expecting everything but not drugs. He was prepared to yell at Kuroo how he could do that, _why he fucked a random girl, a girl, and all that stuff_ , but hearing Tetsus words made it more than hard to even say something.  
  
He did not want to think about it. He misses him so much and all those memories just keep to drag him away from what he really wants.  
  
He emptied his cup all at once before dropping it again. He would need to think about that but the truth was that he missed the blackhaired guy. More than he wanted to admit. He missed the talking, laughing together and last but not least the cuddles. The small kisses Kuroo used to place on his forehead, the memory alone was enough to make his heart ache.  
He wanted that back, _so badly_ , but he couldnt just go back to normal and Kuroo knows that.  
  
„Can.. can we at least be friends again? I really missed you. I know we cant go back to what we were but.. i miss talking to you. I miss everything and i promise i will try to make it up to you.“  
Tetsurous confession made his body twitch.  
  
It was ridiculous to be friends again after all that time and after the things that happened, right? Tsukkis thoughts were obvious, so the cat didnt really expect a positive answer to his question.  
  
But he wanted that. He wanted to be with him again, in one or another way.  
The blonde hesitated before rubbing his fingertips over his own cheek which was coloured in a pretty nice pink „I think.. that’ll be cool.. “ he said softly, trying to avoid eye contact but the bright smile on Kuroos face was enough to make his heart melt.  
  
„So.. were cool?“ Kuroo asked, just to be sure.  
  
„If you ask that one more time i will pack my things and move back to America.“  
He wasnt serious, his eyes betrayed him and so the blackhaired boy couldnt help himself, he was laughing and even Tsukki couldnt stop himself to curl his lips into a small smile.  
  
_He missed him._ He missed that _smile_ , the sound of his laugh.  
They didnt realise that the two moaning messes were already done and outside the kitchen, leaning against the wall, listening to their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

„Bo - what the fuck dude! No - we cant do that.“ _Kuroo._  
  
„Koutarou - just a few more minutes. God. Dont touch it yet!“ _Akaashi._  
 _What were they doing?!_  
  
That were the first words the blonde heard as he entered the apartment the next day. He had a job interview downtown for a part-time job in a flowershop. Not exactly what he wanted but they will pay him well and so he can use his saved money for something else with the extra money his mom is sending him he has more than enough to cover his daily needs and tuition fees.  
  
„I’m home.“ he yells over the voices of the others and lifts an eyebrow as no one answers.  
He steps out of his shoes, dropped his bag to the floor before he entered the living room.  
  
Akaashi, Bokuto and the cat were sitting around the table, giving expectant looks in his direction.  
„You got it?“ Koutarou asks as if he was waiting for something to happen when Kei says yes.  
  
„Of course.“  
  
The grey owl almost snickers at his words as he grabbed behind Akaashi to put a big, black box on the table.  
  
„ _Congratulations._ “ they all said at the same time and Kuroo revealed one of Keis favourite things as he lifted the cover of the box.  
He felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest.  
It was a huge strawberry shortcake with red letters buildung a „congrats“ on the top of it.  
Keiji noticed the small spark in the blondes eyes but didnt say anything. Kuro and Bokuto were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
„God, whats wrong with you? Its just a part-time job.“ Kei finally said, his lips curled into a similar grin as he dropped himself to the ground, between Akaashi and Kuroo.  
  
„You love it.“ the blackhaired just murmured, still grinning, while he grabbed the knife to slice it into pieces. Soon everyone was humming satisfied, especially Kei who ended up with all strawberrys on his plate.  
And he really loved it.  
  
„Tsukki, you got some cream, like.. right _there_.“ Bokuto poked his own cheek to show the blonde the point.  
  
„Huh?“ Kei felt his cheeks heating up, but before he could do something he saw Kuroo reaching for his chin. The feeling of his fingers on his own, pale skin was nice and warm.  
Akaashi chuckled as the pink colour in Tsukishimas face turned into a deep red, Kuroo wiped the cream to his finger, brought it to his own mouth to lick over it.  
There was an awkward silence for far too long until Akaashi cleared his throat.  
  
„So, college starts tomorrow again, huh?“ he asked and Kuroo quickly nodded.  
  
„Vacs are over.“ he said and Tsukki became a little thoughtful.  
  
He already made the decision to join the universitys volleyball club. He also knows that there are some people he knows. And some means a lot. Everyone kind of moved to Tokyo or near to it, either for studying or for work. So there was a high chance for him to see some of his old teammembers. As Kuroo told him so far there were even some guys from Shiratorizawa and Aobajousai, not a surprise though. It still was Tokyos best college.  
They ended up talking until it was late in the evening. Everyone retreated to their room, Kei was having a skype call with Yamaguchi for some time, who told him that he ‚finally‘ moved in with Yachi-san, before heading to bed. He would need the sleep to survive the next day. He already studied two years in america, but what would it be like here?  
 _Who would he see again?_

* * *

  
The next day started early. He woke up from Bokuto and Tetsu fighting over who would go in the shower first, so he quickly took that opportunity to sneak into the bathroom and lock the door.  
Two scandalized _„Tsukki!“_ were thrown at the door but he was already undressing and stepping into the shower.  
  
Just half an hour later Kuroo and Tsukki were putting on their shoes.  
„We’re leaving.“ Kuroo informed the other two. From their apartment it was only a short walk to the grounds of the university.  
  
„Are you nervous?“ the cat asks as they arrived at the big gate and Tsukki just shrugged.  
„Not reall-“  
  
„ _Tsukishima?_ “  
  
God, he knew that voice. He turned around just to see the familiar face of Nishinoya.  
„Noya-san? What are you doing here?“  
  
The smaller guy chuckles „Studying, what else?“  
  
„Wait, youre studying here? How did you do that?“ If Kei was honest he did not think that Noya was smart enough to get an invitation to Tokyos best college.  
  
„I used the last years to improve myself - so here i am. Still the best libero and smart enough to study here.“  
  
„Best libero? Dont let Yaku hear that.“ Kuroo laughed.  
  
Okay, first person to see - Nishinoya Yuu. Studying. Thats a perfomance, Kei has to admit that.  
„I guess i’ll see you at the volleyball club here, ne Tsukishima?“ The libero smiled and took off, Kuroo just grinned his usual, stupid grin.  
  
„Dont say anything. Thats crazy.“ Tsukki sighed and took a look around the college.  
  
„I have to get going, see you later!“  
With that words Kuroo disappeared to the part of the college were his lectures were held.  
  
The blonde needed some time to find the right rooms for his own but he managed it anyway. His remaining semesters.. studying in Tokyo, back in Japan and he was about to see all the people again.  
From different High Schools, his own former teammates and so on. On the one side he was kind of happy, he wouldnt say it out loud but he missed the people, on the other hand he was struggling with his own feelings.  
  
The last minutes of his last course for the day were torturing him, he clicked the cap of his pen so often that even the girl sitting next to him was annoyed as fuck. She hissed more than a few times but Tsukki didnt really care. He just wanted the last minutes to be over so he could go and head towards the gym.  
Since their game against Shiratorizawa were he managed to block one of Ushijimas spikes he was kind of addicted to volleyball, as Bokuto foretold him. So he couldnt wait to get changed and step on the court again, even if it was ‚just’ training with the club.

* * *

  
Finally the lecturer declared the lesson as over and the blonde was the first to push his stuff into his bag and leave the room. The regular practice would just start in half an hour but he could already hear shoes squeaking on the ground and balls bouncing off.  
  
He peeked around the corner and there were a lot of people already hopping around in the gym.  
  
„Tsukki!“ Kuroo shouted from the other side of the hall and jogged right over to him. „Come on, i guess you know most of them. No need to be shy.“  
  
„I’m not shy, Kuroo!“ he snapped and twitched a bit as the blackhaired put an arm around his shoulders to drag him inside.  
  
„Yo, dudes. Ho- Wait! Can you hold still for a second? _Geez!_ “ Tetsurou managed it to gather the team around him and Tsukki.  
And Kuroo was right, he knew almost all of them.  
  
There was Oikawa with his best friend, Iwaizumi, Aobajousais former ace if he remembered right plus Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Haiba and Yaku, Nishinoya. And to his surprise, well, not really, Semi and Shirabu from Shiratorizawa. And... ugh.  
He frowned as he saw the red hair next to a familiar face.  
„The normal guy, huh? Megane-kun.“ Tendou Satori. What did he call himself? _Miracle boy Satori_ and.. Ushijima.  
  
„Why are you here?“ Tsukki asked him, not paying any attention to the redhaired middleblocker.  
  
„Well, Wakatoshi here is smart enough to play on the national stage and study.“ That provoking voice from Tendou was already getting on his nerves as he answered Tsukkis question and cutting Wakatoshi off who just started to talk.  
  
He was supposed to play with them on the same team? There were some other guys introducing themselves but he wasnt really interested in them. Kuroo told him they were holding the bench warm.  
  
„Ooiii! Dudes. I’m here.“ was another voice from behind him and a guy with blonde hair, undercut, joined them.  
His face seemed familiar and as Noya poked the undercut guy Tsukki remembered why his face seemed familiar.  
Johzenji. The guy who was after Shimizu, Terushima? Wonderful, more crazy people.  
  
„Since everyone is here..“ Ushijima glanced over to Terushima before settling his eyes on Tsukki again. It was obvious that he was the captain. „Welcome. I’m looking forward to play with you.“  
Some of them were without any doubts in their last semesters but that was good, less time Kei would have to spend with them.  
„Mhhh, Ushiwaka-chan. So formal.“ Ugh, Oikawa Toorus voice gave him goosebumps. How did Hinata call him? _The grand king_? And his .. servant, he thought as he looked at Iwaizumi for a second who stepped closer and offered him his hand.  
  
„Welcome, ignore these idiots, just like i do.“ he said, grinning. _„So mean, Iwa-chan!“_  
Well, that was something that made him sympathetic to Kei. He shook his hand before Kuroo clapped his hands together.  
„Lets get going.“  
  
The practice wasnt much different from high school training. They were warming up, stretching, playing short sets and practicing things like serves or recieves.  
Tsukkis part would have been easy without a certain redhead that teased him the whole time. It was a pity that both of them were middleblocker, in other words he had to practice with him, at least Kuroo joined them at the net where Ushijima was more than happy, in his monotonous way, to be able to spike Oikawas tosses.  
Practice was over as quickly as it had started, Tsukki was annoyed as fuck, almost dangerously calm and it was his luck that Kuroo and Iwaizumi were able to keep the other guys somehow in line, except for Tendou.  
Kei would never get along with him, he knows that. As does anybody else who sees the killing glances between those two.  
  
„Lev and i will grab something to eat, anybody wanna join?“ the small libero asked as everybody was showered and dressed up again.  
  
They were slowly leaving the gym as Terushima spoke. „I think i’ll pass. Meeting my boyfriend.“  
His cheeks were red, Kuroo patted his shoulder „Good for you, ah - i guess thats him.“ He pointed towards another blackhaired guy heading towards their group.  
Tsukki frowned as Kuroo watched him for a sec, but as he saw who exactly was coming there his lips curled into a grin.  
  
„Good to see you, _king_.“  
„Oh god, _please_ dont. Really, after two years thats the first you say to me in person?“  
  
Kageyama whined but they both knew that it wasnt meant seriously.  
Tsukishima stopped as Terushima jumped at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
„Last time we skyped wasnt too long ago. Why didnt you mention that you have a boyfriend by now?“  
Tsukki grins as he asks, the blush on Tobios cheeks was oddly satisfying.  
  
„Were not together that long..“  
Kageyama was playing with Bokuto and Ushijima in the national volleyball team, but not studying.  
  
„Tsukki? Wanna come?“ Kuroo asks, tugging at his jacket and pointing at the rest of the team that was already leaving.  
„You could join us, we can catch up.“ Kageyama suggested and the blonde hesitated. Grabbing food with the annoying redhead and the rest or join a lovely couple starring Yuuji and the king? That was easy.  
  
„I’ll join your majesty. See you at home, Kuroo.“  
The blackhaired middleblocker wasnt happy with Keis decision but he had to accept it anyways, so he nodded and ran after the rest of the team.  
  
Terushima laced his fingers with Tobios immediately as the blackhaired took his hand. The three were heading downtown.  
Kageyama lifted an eyebrow as he realized what Tsukki just said „By the way, Tsukki - _see you at home, Kuroo?_ “ he asked.  
  
Tsukki blushed. „Ahh, yea.. i didnt tell you that, right?“ he scratched his neck in embarrassment. „I kind of live with Kuroo and .. Akaashi n‘ Bokuto .. ?“  
  
Kageyama stopped and let go of his boyfriends hand „You what? Thats a joke, right, dumbass?“ Tsukki twitched. Getting hit by Kageyamas insults that were usually directed towards Hinata was kind of .. not cool.  
  
„Tobio..“ Terushima whispered, pulling at his hand but the blackhaired crow wasnt happy. Not at all.  
  
„How can you live with him after what happened? Thats insane. You’re torturing yourself for what?“  
Tobio did not care that Terushima had no clue what he was talking about, at least not at that moment.  
  
„I’m not torturing myself, Kageyama. I am .. perfectly fine. Almost, okay? That was two years ago. So.. lets get something to eat, i’m starving.“  
He looked at Yuuji as if he was in need of help so the other blonde jumped in „Yup, hungry too. Lets go, babe.“  
  
Kageyamas blush increased „Idiot! Dont call me babe. Thats embarrassing!“  
Terushima chuckled and Tsukki couldnt help himself, to see that the solitary king was happy and blushing was satisfying as well, he was smiling even if a bit of jealousy was building inside his chest.  
 _He wants that._  
 _He wants to be called stupid, lovely nicknames by Kuroo again._  
  
In the end Terushima picked a small restaurant, Kei settled himself on the opposite side of the table.  
They were quiet until they made their order and the waiter left.  
  
„So, youre living with the chaos trio?“ Yuuji asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Tobio nudged him.  
  
„Its not what you think.“ the blackhaired said to his boyfriend and as he looked in Keis direction the blonde shrugged.  
  
„In our last year Kuroo and Tsukki were a couple, okay? He fucked a girl and thats it. You know the rest, america n‘ stuff.“  
  
„And now you’re living with him and the other two? _Dude_.“ Yuuji asked with a disbelieved face and Tsukishima nodded.  
  
„Its fine. We’re good. So no need for you to worry.“ he shot a glance to Kageyama.  
  
„But i am. I cant believe youre living with him. Like _under the same roof._ “  
  
„Can we change the subject? Are you still doing only volleyball and nothing else? Except for the obvious.“ the blonde said, sharing a look with Terushima whos lips were curled into a grin.  
  
„Argh. Stupid, both of you! I’m practicing a lot. A lot more than fucking Ushijima. _I cant stand him_. He keeps telling me that my tosses arent Oikawas and how he wants him on the national team. Dont wanna talk about it.“ Kageyama snorted and his body was more than stiff. His boyfriend ran his fingers through his black hair to calm him down a bit. Cute.  
  
„And you?“ Terushima asked, leaning back as the waiter served them their drinks.  
  
„Well, besides the obvious fact that i am studying and joined the volleyball club i got myself a part-time job. Unlike the king we normal people have to work for our money.“ He was teasing but Kageyama still groaned in displeasure.

 

Almost two hours passed before the three boys left the restaurant.  
  
„Ah Tsukki-“  
  
„Oh God, please dont call me that.“  
  
„I’ll call you Tsukki, no matter what. I’ll have a party at my parents house this weekend. They are gone for the next two weeks.“  
  
Kageyama frowned at his boyfriend „And when did you decide that?“  
  
„Now.“ Yuuji grinned as Tobio shook his head. „Your bestie clearly needs some distraction - alcohol and dancing. Is there anything better? I’ll invite everyone, you can bring your ex and the other two.“  
  
Urghs, the word ex wasnt planned, at least it seemed so. „I mean, you can bring our _lovely teammate Tetsu_ and _the other two._ “  
Tsukki nodded, he clearly had no other choice than agreeing to the party.  
  
„Goody! Tobio will text you the details.“ Yuuji pulls his boyfriend closer.  
„Ah, am i?“ the crow asks and sighed.  
„See you then, Tsukki.“ he said and both of them waved goodbye.  
  


* * *

  
The blonde let out a sigh before heading home. He was definitely later home than Kuroo, his shoes were already in the small shoe-cabinet.  
  
„I’m home.“ As soon as he spoke the words he heard someone rumbling in the kitchen.  
He dropped his sportsbag to the floor before peeking around the corner. His cheeks flushed red as he saw Keiji, only in one of Bokutos shirts, searching for something in the fridge.  
  
Its not like Kei hasnt seen Akaashi like this before but his neck and legs were full of small, red bruises and hickeys and if he's right some bite marks too. His hair is muddled up and the way Bokutos shirt is just too big for Akaashis thin body..  
  
 _No, god no._  
  
„Ah - hey.“ the former setter turned around, his own cheeks crimson coloured as his eyes met Tsukkis. „Sorry.. I just.. we..“  
  
„All good. Its not like i havent seen something like that before.“ Kei was talking calmly but he was flustered in more than one way.   
_Jesus, that wasnt supposed to happen._  
  
„Kuroo is already in his room, bath is free if you wanna go..“ Keiji grabbed a glass and poured some juice in it before smiling at the blonde. „You okay?“  
Tsukki nodded, clearing his throat and dared himself not to look at Akaashi. _That was awkward._  
  
„I met Tobio. He and his boyfriend invited us to their party this weekend.“  
  
„Sounds fun.“  
  
Akaashi moved back to his and Koutarous bedroom and Kei didnt move until he heard that the door was locked. He exhaled audible before heading towards his room. He quickly changed into his dinosaur patterned pyjama and went to the bathroom.  
And what he saw there was almost too much. _Just why?_  
  
Kuroo was standing there, brushing his teeth in the most sexy way that Kei could imagine. Shirtless, only a blue towel around his hips and his black hair still wet, waterdrops falling to the ground.  
He felt his face turning red and he simply retreated to his own room.  
 _So thats what „Kuroo is in his room and the bath is free“ looks like, hah?_  
  
Tsukishima let out a low groan as he fell onto his bed. Maybe it was self-torture after all. He missed being touched.  
To see Akaashi in this condition, the leftover sexy ambience around him and then seeing Tetsurou like this.. Maybe he was needy, _needy for Kuroo._  
 _A bit._  
 _A small, tiny bit._


	4. Chapter 4

The following days were okay, Tsukki was feeling good in his lectures and the volleyball club.. well. Everything was kind of okay, except for one thing, or rather a person. Tendou seemed like teasing Kei was his new life task.  
No matter how often Ushijima or Iwaizumi scolded him, in the next moment he started all over again.  
  
„Tsukki, calm down. Hes just messing with you. Remember that he lost against you?“   
  
The sound of his stupid nickname made him shiver. Everyone kind of took it for granted to call him the way Kuroo did. Back in High School Yamaguchi started with it and the others just continued it. And now? Even in college he cant get rid of it.  
Yaku patted his shoulder, the small libero was fine, Tsukishima would say that he liked him because he was calm and it turned out that the lighthaired guy took over the role of the teammom, involuntary, but he did it. Same as Sugawara back in Karasuno.  
  
„Yeah, i remember that.“ he huffed and wrinkled his nose „I just want to punch him in the face to get rid of that fucking grin.“  
  
Yaku twitched „You know you cant do tha-“  
  
„I know, Yaku-san. I know! But i still want to.“  
He snorted and returned to his blocking practice, Oikawa was tossing for Hajime and Terushima, Tsukki jumped for the blocks, same as Haiba and Matsukawa. He could say that he liked all of them, except for that annoying redhead. Even Wakatoshi was okay, he was calm and smart. Still overly self-confident but that was a fact that Tsukki was able to ignore.  
  
They were taking a break as Terushima catched up to him, Kei was just getting some fresh air to clear his head.  
„Tsukkii~“ the other blonde chirped and stopped next to him. „You and the chaos trio are coming to my party, right?“  
  
„Ah- yes. Bokuto said something like ‚i bet it will even better than the last one‘ and that he cant wait for it.“  
  
Terushima smirked „Last one was great, but I bet that this one will be more fun since you are there.“  
  
„Dont be so sure about that. I know you invited the fucking redhead. Not so much fun for me.“ the blonde frowned.  
  
„Aw Tsukki, come on. There will be a lot alcohol so just get drunk and you’ll be best friends by the next morning.“  
  
 _„Breaks over!“_  
With a loud sigh both of them got back into the gym and joined the others for the rest of the practice.  
He even earned a praise from the coach for one of his blocks, a condescending smirk in the direction of Tendou was followed by a strong _„Tch“._

* * *

  
Finally it was Friday, the party was set for saturday so he just had to survive one more day until he could enjoy the weekend. And this friday consisted of two courses and his second shift in the flower shop.  
The flower shop was located in the middle of downtown at one of the mainroads. Most of the costumers were women and business men, the blonde was speaking to an old lady that needed a flower bouquet for her sisters birthday. Kei listened to half of her life story before she decided for a color theme and the blonde started to arrange a nice bouquet with some roses and pink lilys.  
  
While Kei was wrapping the bouquet up the small bell rang, telling him that another costumer entered the shop.  
  
„Thats so pretty, thank you my dear.“ the old ladys smile was heart warming, it was so honest that Tsukki almost felt bad for not paying hundred percent attention to her story.*  
  
„Youre welcome.“ the blonde gave her the best smile he could afford before giving her the change and the wrapped up bouquet.  
  
„I’ll make sure to come by often, thank you!“ the lady chuckled happily as she left the shop and Kei exhaled, sighed.  
  
 _„I wish you would be so nice to me, my dear.“_ Ugh. A familiar laugh.  
  
„What are you doing here, Kuroo-san?“ Tsukki lifted his eyebrows as he looked up into Tetsus face, he was grinning as usual.  
  
„Akaashi told me where your work is so i thought i’d pay you a visit. I’m on my way to the club for my shift. You look good.“  
Kei was wearing a black apron with a flower pattern plus a small plastic shield with his name on it.  
  
„So youre not staying long?“ he asked and closed the cash register before leaning against the counter.  
  
„Actually i got some time left and i thought i could join you for a bit.“ Tetsurou looked around once, no costumers were here.  
  
„I’m working, Kuroo. So be a good costumer and buy something. Or otherwise i’ll have to go in the storeroom to continue stocktaking.“  
  
„So eager to work.“ the blackhaired cat laughed as he went around in the shop. Tsukki still leaned against the counter and was now following him with his golden eyes.  
Kuroo was already wearing his working clothes, a black jeans and a white shirt plus a black tie around his neck. Even with his old jacket over that he looked more than attractive.  
  
The older one finally came back with a small, yellow gerbera flower.  
Tsukki frowned and looked at Kuroo as if he wanted to say _‚Really?‘_ but the blackhaired just smiled and so the blonde shook his head while taking the small amount of money. He shoved the change over the counter, Kuroo took it and stowed it in his purse before he got closer, leaned over the counter. He broke the petiole of the flower before he reached out for Keis ear and pinned it behind his ear where the hanger of his glasses kept the flower in place.  
  
Both were blushing at the same time, staring into each others eyes until the bell rang again and a young man entered the shop.  
„I’ll.. see you at home then. Bye, Tsukki.“ Kuroo quickly left the shop and exhaled audible as he felt the fresh air on his glowing cheeks.  
  
Tsukki was still staring at the now closed door as the costumer intruded his field of view.  
  
„Excuse me? You got..“ the man pointed at the yellow flower behind Tsukishimas ear and the blondes blush got even darker as he quickly removed the gerbera and placed it next to his phone under the counter.  
  
„Sorry. Can i help you?“ he tried to focus on the mans order but his thoughts were always returning to the feeling of Kuroos fingertips touching his ear and hair as he plugged the flower.  
  
Tsukishima was fairly distracted for the rest of his shift. His boss left earlier so he was the last one to leave and lock the shop before heading home. He was in take-out duty this day so he grabbed some food on the way home. The blonde was tired and kicked his shoes in the corner as he entered the apartment. He heard the tv running in the living room.  
  
„Tsukki?“ Akaashi peeked around the corner and the blonde held up the plastic bag with the food.  
  
„I got the chicken Bokuto likes so much. Is that okay?“ he asked and yawned as he stepped inside the living room.  
  
Keiji was about to say something but the greyhaired owl was faster „I love you. I’m starving!“  
  
„Sure sure.“ the blonde fell on the couch as Akaashi and Bokuto started to eat.  
  
„You not hungry?“ the darkhaired guy asked and Tsukki straightened a bit, leaned back.  
  
„I’ll wait for Kuroo.“ he murmured and felt the blush on his cheeks as the other two exchanged a suggestively look. Tsukki pulled his phone out of his pocket to check social media, Tobio was bombing him with messages how Terushima keeps on calling him _babe_ in front of everyone and how fucking embarrassed he is about that. He spinned the yellow flower between his fingers that he kept inside of his leather phonecase.  
Tsukki snickered about Tobios text and just replied a simple _„You chose that one.“_ before he closed the case again and dropped it on the table, the flower on it.  
  
It wasnt too long till Kuroo arrived home. He had the early shift. Akaashi and Koutarou were already blocking the bathroom but Kei layed on the couch, his glasses on the table. His breath was steady as the blackhaired entered the living room. His eyes were fixed to the snoozing Tsukki as he got closer and reached out to stroke to the blonde hair.  
  
Of course the crow felt the gentle touch and blinked a few times before he completely opened his eyes, cheeks flushing as he realized that Kuroo was already home.  
„I didnt.. sleep.“ he affirmed quietly as he sat up and rubbed over his tired eyes.  
  
„Of course not.“ the cat chuckled and let himself fall next to Tsukki.  
  
„I waited for you.“ Tsukishima murmured under a yawn and noticed that Kuroo saw the flower that Kei placed on his phone.  
He leaned towards the table to pull the two packages out of the plastic bag before he shoved one to Tetsus lap.  
  
Kuroos cheeks turned into a pretty red. „Itadakimasu.“  
  
Tsukki returned „Itadakimasu..“ before starting to eat. They were quiet but the blonde was enjoying it. Kuroos bodywarmth next to his body was calming and he _really missed it_.  
They decided to watch the movie till the end but soon after they finished their meal the blondes eyelids got heavier and in the end his head rested on Kuroos shoulder.  
As soon as the cat was sure that Tsukishima was asleep he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, leaned his head against the fluffy, blonde hair and closed his eyes.  
  
He fell asleep soon after that, even Akaashi and Bokuto checking on them didnt wake them up.  
  
„Dont you think it would be better for them to sleep in their beds?“ Bokuto whispered and frowned as he and his boyfriend stood in the doorway, watching the former couple cuddling and sleeping on the couch.  
„I think its the best to leave them there.“ Keiji said quietly and ran his fingers over Koutarous arms before pressing a kiss against his cheeks and pulling him back in the direction of their bedroom.  


	5. Chapter 5

„Ugh.. Kuroo.. _heavy_..“  
Tsukki whined as soon as he woke up the next morning. A few blinks of his eyes were needed before the golden ones settled at the picture in front of him.  
The blackhaired was half lying on Tsukishimas body, his other half hanging from the couch, his head resting on the blondes belly.  
  
„Just five more minutes..“ Tetsurou was humming something else but Kei couldnt understand it.  
  
„Kuroo, get up. You - are - heavy. And i need to shower!“ Tsukki was trying to hide his embarrassment. He seriously fell asleep with the cat, cuddling on the couch?  
His heart was beating _fast_ and the warm feeling inside his chest wasnt helping.  
He knows that he wants this so much, to do it every day, in every free minute that he can spend with Kuroo - _he wants that._  
But he cant get himself to say it out loud. Same as the cat who was missing the bodyheat of his former boyfriend, his sweet chuckles and the faint blushes on the pale cheeks.  
  
Tsukki was quick with getting inside the bathroom as soon as Tetsurou got up.  
With his boxers and a shirt on he was lying on his bed, one arm behind his hand and with the other hand he was checking his phone.  
  


>   
>  **king-of-the-court 10:49** tsukki. partys starting at 7. heres the address.  [IMG ATTACHED]  
>  **king-of-the-court 11:15** [IMG ATTACHED]  
>  **king-of-the-court 11:17** i think we have enough to drink, if you want something else, bring it. see u guys l8.  
>  **king-of-the-court 11:30** oi, you know i can see when you read my messages, answer me.
> 
> **tsukki 11:31** idiot. i’m not in the mood for chatting. i’m dying.
> 
> **king-of-the-court 11:33** ?? whats wrong
> 
> **tsukki 11:35** ate with kuroo last night. we fell asleep on the couch. cuddling when we woke up.
> 
> **king-of-the-court 11:36** you guys back together?

_Tsukki snorted._

> **tsukki 11:36** no!!!  
>  **tsukki 11:37** i dont think so.  
>  **tsukki 11:38** i mean, we havent talked about that. i dont know if i want that..
> 
> **king-of-the-court 11:40** if you didnt want that, you wouldnt eat with him almost every evening and then sleepcuddle.

_Was he right..?_ And even if, he didnt want to get relationship advice from _the king_ himself.

> **tsukki 11:41** shut up. that didnt happen before.
> 
> **king-of-the-court 11:45** just telling the truth dude. lets see what alcohol can do about that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **tsukki 11:46** wtf king, since when are you sending emojis?!
> 
> **king-of-the-court 11:47** that was yuuji. just got my phone back.

The blonde grunted and shoved his phone to his nightstand.  
_Of course he wanted that._  
He wanted to hear Kuroos stupid nicknames, his dumb laugh. He wanted to feel his warm hands all over his body, he wanted to feel his sweet lips red and wet from kissing.  
  
Tsukki spend the rest of the day with imagining how it would be if they chose to be together again and texting some of the others, Yamaguchi called and told him that he and Yachi would come to the party. And he felt a bit better. With Tadashi by his side it would be easier to get through the party. With the fucking redhead attending he wasnt expecting much fun. Ohw, how wrong he was..

* * *

  
It was just on time as the four got ready and were good to go. Kei had to admit that Akaashi, Bo and Kuroo were looking good. More than good. Hot would describe it better. Akaashi looking like an angel with his pale skin and his choose of clothes, a black shirt with a white pants, Kuroo all in black with that dirty smirk on his lips and Bokuto with his hair down. No spikey, hornet owl but just Bokuto with his _fluffy_ grey hair.  
  
Tsukki swallowed, he himself chose a black jeans and a red shirt matching the blush on his cheeks as Kuroo stood beside him and watched him closely.  
But the blonde wasnt the only one, every one of those four was well aware of the fact that the others were more than good looking.  
There was a loud hoot interupting the silence around them „I guess thats our cab, lets go.“  
Akaashi waited for the other three to get outside before he closed the door and locked it. They chose to take  cab so no one had to hold himself back to drive them back in the middle of the night. _A wise choice._  
  
„Tsukki!“ Terushima was the one that greeted them at the front door, earning a huff from Kuroo.  
  
„Why is he the only one you greet so nicely?“ the blackhaired said as the blonde pulled Kei into a short hug.  
  
„I dont know, Kuroo. _You tell me_.“ Was that a challenging look that Yuuji shot at the cat?  
  
„I’ll kidnap him for a while. Make yourself a home!“  
And with those words Terushima grabbed Tsukkis hand and dragged him inside.  
  
„There are some people that want to see you really badly. I promised to deliver you as soon as you arrive.“  
  
The other blonde smirked as Tsukki hissed. „Deliver? _Great._ “  
But Tsukishima couldnt be mad as he discovered Sawamura and some others of Karasuno in the kitchen.  
  
„Thank you.“ Tobio said as the two arrived, he pulled his boyfriend closer to give him a short kiss, his cheeks already reddened. Obviously most of them already started drinking.  
  
„Good to see you, Tsukishima.“  Tsukki smirked.  
  
„Who would have thought that i’d drink with Dadchi and Sugamom some day.“ The former firstyears chose those nicknames since those two had been constantly checking on them during training, even after their graduation.  
  
„Dont call me that!“ Suga whined as he stepped closer to give the blonde a hug, same as Daichi some seconds later.  
  
„Sugawara-san then?“  
  
The greyhaired frowned. „Dont be so formal. We’re both adults and i’m no longer your senpai. You can call us by our first names.“  
  
„Koushi and Daichi.“  
It felt strange to call his former senpais by their given names but Sugawara seemed happy and so the blonde didnt complain, instead he grabbed one of those plastic mugs to pour some vodka and orangejuice in it.  
He needed to get drunk to have at least a bit of fun because in that moment he heard some others arrive.  
  
„Wakatoshi-kun, dont be so stiff!“ Wonderful _. Wonderful._ Of course the redhead needed to come on time. But that wasnt the only one he heard.  
Daichis face brightened up „Asahi, Yuu! Over here.“ He waved as he spotted Noya and Azumane and even Tanaka in the doorway.  
  
_„Tsukki!“_ Oh, that was good. That voice was fine.  
  
„Tadashi, good to see you.“ he smiled as Yamaguchi pulled him into a euphoric hug, before he got his attention to his girlfriend and greeted Yachi as well, she insisted that Tsukki should call her Hitoka and so he did.  
  
The house was quickly filled with familiar faces and the music was loud, bodys sweating as some of them started dancing. As soon as he felt that he was good to go and leave the karasunos to themselves he searched for Akaashi and the other two. He spotted Terushima and Tobio in one corner, already making out, the sounds of the sloppy kisses unmistakable.  
  
It didnt take him long to find what he was looking for. Bokuto with Keiji on his lap, sitting on the couch, Kuroo was talking to Yaku and Lev. Only then he saw Kenma sitting  next to Bokuto so he decided to join him, even if he was currently playing something on his phone, like always.  
  
„Kenma.“ he greeted him as he sat down, his arm touching Akaashis who was still leaning against Bokutos chest.  
  
„Tsukki.“ Kenma blushed. _He really blushed_. „I mean Tsukishima. Good to see you.“  
  
The blondes lips curled into a smile. Even Kenma was taking that nickname by now. He would never get rid of it, maybe he just should accept his fate.  
There was not much empty space in the large living room where most of the people were having their fun. Everyone got some kind of drink in his hand and Tsukki could feel the alcohol reaching his mind, his muscles were relaxing and he was enjoying himself. He could see Semi and Tendou trying to get Ushijima to smoke some stuff, by the sweet smell it must be weed.  
  
It wasnt the first time Tsukki smelled it, in america the teens were very familiar with it and consuming it more often that he could have imagined.He even tried it once or twice, .. okay. More than that but he wanted at least half of his head clear for the night. He didnt want to make some really bad decisions and with all that alcohol running through everybody it was more than possible that it would happen. Especially since Kuroo was drunk and high at the time that Tendou climbed on the table and raised his bottle.  
  
_„Someone up for truth or dare?“_  
  
Some chuckled, others were not so happy about that idea, but still a lot gathered around the table. Kenma retreated to another room,  same as Tobio who allowed his boyfriend to join the game but he himself wouldnt, the blackhaired crow didnt look so happy about the intrusion of their little make out session but the expectant expression in his boyfriends face made it up to him.  
  
„What about you, megane-kun? _Scared_?“ Satori wiggled his eyebrows and Tsukkis body stiffened, Akaashi next to him suppressed a laugh.  
Same as Tetsurou who joined the round at the table and settled himself next to Tsukki on Kenmas former seat.  
  
That wouldnt end well. He expected that those games were history since he left high school but he is still haunted by them now in college.  
Kisses to come, clothes to be tossed across the room. Alcohol to drink and _secrets to be discovered._  
  
„Fine.“ the blonde hissed and the redhead looked satisfied.  
  
Tsukki quickly drank the rest out of his bottle and dropped it to the ground as everyone sat around the small table. He wouldnt back off. He was drunk enough to do this. His field of view was dizzy, his cheeks felt hot and there was a certain feelings building inside his chest.  
  
Oikawa and the other three former Aobajousai students just arrived.  
„Come on, Iwa-chan. Lets join!“ Oikawa was grabbing Iwaizumis wrist and pulled him towards the table where he settled themselves next to Kuroo to Tsukkis left.  
Toorus best friend shared a look with Matsukawa and Hanamaki that were soon leaving the room to get them some drinks.


	6. Chapter 6

Since everyone was pretty much drunk or high there wasnt much time until the truths and dares got rather dirty.  
It was Matsukawas turn to ask someone, so he pointed Oikawa out.  
  
„ _Truth_.“  
  
„Your last wet dream, about who and what happened?“  
  
Oikawa blushed but did blurt it out anyway.  
„I was blowing Iwa-chan.“  
  
Iwaizumis face reddened all over, he almost died of the coughing following the brunettes words.  
Half of the group started laughing, Tsukki and Akaashi chuckled at the sight of Hajimes burning face. Soon it was Eitas turn, so he took a look around before he settled his eyes on Satori next to him. Even the captains, Wakatoshis, face was flushed red and it seemed as if the alcohol even reached his serious and calm mind.  
  
It was unintentionally but as the game went further the blonde leaned against Kuroos side. He felt his body heating up and the desire to just grab his cat and pull him into another room was manifestating in his mind.  
The redhead picked truth, like most of them. Almost kind of boring, wasnt it?  
  
„Your sexual wish for tonight?“ The undertone in Semis voice was _unmistakable._  
  
Tendou wasnt thinking for long before he answered _„Threesome.“_  
  
Tsukki coughed, Ushijima looked more than surprised and Eita wasnt even trying to hide the dirty smirk of his.  
The blonde didnt expect _that._ He knew that Tendou and Semi had a thing going but the challenging look towards Wakatoshi? The giant seemed like he wasnt into sexual stuff _at all_ but now.. Ugh. Tsukki shivered. That wasnt something he wanted to think about. Not with the redhead involved.  
  
Luckily Terushima took his opportunity while Satori was busy with checking Ushijimas reaction. The blonde with the undercut pointed his index finger at Hanamaki who was quiet for a few seconds. He had a light blush on his cheeks, almost matching the pinkbrown colour of his hair.  
  
„Dare.“ he finally said and after Yuujis demand he grabbed Matsukawa to show off his favourite sex position. The tension in the air was rising and aroused look were exchanged.  
  
Since Hanamaki fulfilled his dare he was up to choose someone else and his choice was Tsukishima. The blondes body got a bit stiff as Takahiro grinned at him.  
  
Truth, dare? He felt the eyes of almost everyone on him as he exhaled.  
  
_„Dare.“_  
He would regret that, right?  
  
„Kiss the two people that you think are the _hottest and cutest_ around here.“  
Of course he had to be the first to exchange sloppy kisses with someone. But at least he _could choose._  
  
The cutest.  
His eyes stopped at Eita for a second. He was cute. Without any doubt. A short look to Oikawa and .. erh.. cute, yes? The cutest? No.  
  
He felt an indefinable feeling inside his guts as he turned to his right to cup Akaashis cheek with his hand and pull him closer. He could hear Bokuto gasp and Kuroo swallow as his lips met Keijis. As he imagined his lips were soft, his tongue gentle but yet challenging, adding just the right pressure to tighten the feeling inside his chest and make his heart pound like there was no tomorrow.  
  
As their lips parted he could hear Tetsu and Bo exhale at the same time.  
Someone whispered a _„that was hot“_ as Tsukki cleared his throat.  
Indeed, that kiss felt great, those lips could make a man addicted and he almost missed the feeling of Akaashis soft lips against his own. But his heart was wanting something else or rather _someone_ else. Same as his body that felt the stiff muscles of Kuroos body on his left.  
  
His cheeks coloured in a dark red, same as Keijis, as he turned around and leaned forward to meet Tetsurous lips in a kiss.  
  
It felt different, the last kiss they shared was back in Keis last High School years and yet his heart started pounding again. Even more than it ever has.  
Kuroo tasted like alcohol, lots of it, a small hint of weed as the blackhaired sucked on his tongue just the way he knew the blonde _loved it._  
He wasnt aware of the time they took for that kiss, just the _„get a room already“_ that he could hear under Yakus chuckle made him break away from that kiss to catch a breath.  
  
He could hear nothing than his own heartbeat and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. His eyes fixated and only able to see Kuroos as if he was telling _‚let us get the hell out of here‘._  
How he _missed_ kissing him! Not that he didnt like kissing Keiji, it was _so_ good and he really enjoyed it, but he _loves_ Tetsu.  
He was still in love with that stupid grin on his wet, parted lips and _everything else_ about him.  
  
Still there was a strange, yet small feeling left inside his head that he couldnt explain. He could assign it to the kiss he just shared with Akaashi but the only thing he really knew in that moment was that he wanted _Kuroo. And only him_ , everywhere else but not here in the middle of Terushimas living room. Preferably in his own bedroom, without many clothes on and as close to each other as possible.  
  
Tsukki was the next to ask someone and so they continued for a time until Iwaizumi was the one to pick.  
  
_„Dare.“_ he said because in the two preceding rounds he had chosen truth.  
  
It was Kuroos turn to give him a task and the grin on his lips was .. bad „I’ve waited for this. So you guys“ he pointed his index finger at Hajime and Tooru „Are going to the closet.“  
  
Tsukki frowned „For real? Closet game? _So childish._ “ the blonde snickered as Terushima stood up and grabbed the chosen ones hands to pull them with him.  
  
Yuuji chirped „No refusing. My closet is pretty. You’ll survive this.“  
  
The guys still sitting at the table were chuckling, laughing as Terushima returned.  
  
In the meantime those two in the closet were glowing red, their cheeks burning as their arms touched in the dark.  
Iwaizumi cleared his throat, it was a bit uncomfortable, they had enough space to stand in front of each other but it was so dark he couldnt even see his own hand before his eyes.  
  
„Ne, Iwa-chan.. did they say how long we have to stay here? I think Yuuji locked the door..“  
The darkhaired boy reached for the closed doors of the closet and they were locked. _Locked ~_  
  
„I dont remember if they said something about how long we have to stay here. But..“ he exhaled audible as he heard Oikawa breathing heavily.  
Both were drunk, there was no doubt about that. And _yes_ , they were making out from time to time but still it was strange to be here, this close. Iwaizumis heart was beating so fast and there was a thought in his mind that he desperately wanted to say out loud.  
  
„ _Oikawa._ “ Hajimes voice was rough, low as he placed his hand on Toorus body. He couldnt see anything but he found his way to his best friends shoulders to pull him closer.  
  
„Iwa-cha“ Oikawa said in a quiet, gentle tone but was cut off as Hajimes lips met his, well his mouth angle. It was pretty hard to aim in the dark but he adjusted his position quickly to press a fervent kiss to Toorus parted lips.  
A few seconds later they broke away from the kiss to take some deep breaths, both already panting heavily.  
  
„Oikawa.. if you’re already dreaming about getting me off.. you could as well just go ahead and _do_ it.“  
  
The brunette gasped but from the tone of his voice Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was at least slightly grinning „Iwa-chan is that your drunk attempt to ask me to suck you off?“ he chuckled, hearing Iwaizumi struggling with his breath.  
  
But he didnt have to ask twice, Oikawas hands were all over him, starting at his neck where he tickled the soft and sensitive skin. The brunette quickly replaced his fingertips with his lips, he nibbled on the skin under his ear, continuing to go lower before he started sucking until a small hickey coloured the light skin in a dark red with purple shades. Of course it was too dark to see it but the way Iwa-chan was panting to get some air to his lungs he could say that he was doing good. His fingers were already working on the belt, opening the buckle before he popped the button of his jeans open and tearing the zipper down.  
It didnt take Oikawa long to get on his knees, pulling Iwaizumis pants right with him, same as the boxers so his hard member was right on front of his face.  
The brunette knew exactly what Iwaizumi liked. It wasnt their first time so he wasted no time as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and licked a long line from the base to the tip. The tip of his tongue hovered over the slit before he parted his lips further and started to take more and more of Hajimes lenght.  
Bobbing his head up and down, getting his mouth used to the feeling, his lips stretched around the silk-like skin.  
He was starting to let the tip of Iwaizumis member hit the back of his throat, suppressing his gag reflex as he let him slid down further until he felt the fluffy curls of Hajimes crotch at the tip of his nose.  
  
Iwaizumi was moaning by now, groaning his name as his hands found their way into Oikawas brown hair, grabbing a handful as he forced his member just a little bit further down Toorus throat.  
  
„ _To-oru.._ “ he moaned, feeling the tight knot inside his lower stomach getting even tighter „So eager, taking my .. ngh.. dick so well.“  
  
And god that was the right thing to say, he could hear Oikawas moan, he was feeling the vibration of the muffled sound and it felt _so good_. Oikawa was swallowing around him, his tongue flat against the underside of his lenght.  
  
The brunette was taking _so_ good care of him, swallowing and moaning around his cock and it didnt take long to push Hajime over the edge. His knuckles went white as his grip in Oikawas hair tightened, the knot inside his abdomen breaking apart in a sudden wave of overwhelming feelings drowning him.  
A loud moan escaped as he reached his climax and spilled all of his semen right down Toorus throat.  
  
It took them a few moments to gather the air inside their lungs, to get their breathing back into a steadier pace.  
  
Oikawa was getting up, wiping his thumb over his wet lips „So.. Iwa-chan. How about you take care of me too?“  
  
The brunette smirked as he reached out for Iwaizumis lips again to meet him in a passionate kiss before his best friend let his hands wander all over his body as he dropped to his knees, as Tooru did a few minutes before.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody, _errr!, wrong, everybody,_ was paying attention to the lewd noises that were definitely coming from upstairs, the music was covering it up but some trained ears could hear the two of them anyway.  
  
„Okay boys, maybe someone should get them out already? I’m getting hard just listening to them..“  
Hanamaki growned and Matsukawa laughed, his face looking tired as usual as he leaned to his best friend and pressed a kiss to his jawline.  
  
„Ugh, come on. Get a room already! I’m sure Teru doesnt mind you two borrowing his bed!“  
Bokuto grinned as his words reached the others ears and Hanamakis face reddened as he stood up and grabbed Matsukawas hand.  
  
Yuujis eyes widened as those two were _just like that_ heading towards the stairs.  
  
„ _Oi!_ Dont get my bed dirty!“ he yelled after them but shortly after that he went quiet as Tobio entered the living room and took his place on his boyfriends lap. Seeing the king all lovey dovey with the blonde with the tongue piercing made him a bit jealous, but he could feel Kuroos bodywarmth, he was _so_ close..  
    
Tsukki was now leaning against Kuroos chest, his face nuzzling to his neck. He was sure that the alcohol washed all of his negative thoughts and doubts away and it was just _so_ easy to snuggle against him, to listen to his breathing, feeling his hot body against his own. It was _so_ easy and yet it felt _so_ fucking good.  
His body was craving for more, same as his heart.  
  
Just a few minutes later somebody took charge of the music, changing it to something louder, the beat was making his head feel dizzy as he pressed his lips to Tetsurous neck, almost climbing onto his lap as Tobio and Akaashi did by their boyfriends.  
Kuroo cleared his throat, as the blonde looked into his eyes he could clearly tell that his cat was having the same thoughts.  
  
„Tsukki, dance?“ the blackhaired cat knew that the blonde wasnt really one for dancing and stuff but he was feeling good. He was having more fun than he had imagined and Kuroo grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet was making his heart skip a beat.  
  
His sight was blurred and fuzzy but his hand was held firm and so he just clung to Kuroo as he pulled him into the group of the other guys that were moving their bodies to the epic music filling the air. And he wasnt complaining, the feeling of Tetsus body pressed against his own, the hands holding him firmly .. it was just driving him crazy and he was almost on the edge to drag him outside and tell him to bring him home already.  
  
There were two guys almost thinking the same, Daichi and Suga drove here, the brunette didnt drink more than one beer to get them home safe but by now his thoughts were already somewhere else.  
Both of them sneaked out and made their way to Daichis car, crawling to the backseat and it didnt take Suga long to get the brunette out of his jacket before pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
„Suga, you’re drunk!“ Daichi chuckled, leaning back as the silverhaired took his place on his thighs, planting kisses from his neck to his chest.  
  
„We’re _really_ gonna fuck on my backseat?“  
  
„Oh god, can you just stop talking while i’m on my way to your dick, _Dad_ -“  
Suga stopped, his face flushed red as he let go of one of the pink buds on Daichis chest and lifted his head just a bit to look his boyfriend into the eyes.  
  
„Uh- i didnt mean to say _that.._ “ he murmured, definitely more than just a bit embarrassed.  
  
Daichi was snickering at the sight of Sugas face. „Koushi, _love_. Do me a favor. Do not call me _Daddy_ unless you want me to call you _Sugamom_ when i come.“ the brunette was wearing a dirty smirk on his lips, suppressing a laugh as the red colour on Sugas cheeks got even deeper.  
  
„God, Daichi- shut up!“ Suga whispered in embarrassment and leaned forward to part his lips over the brunettes nipple, biting down.  
  
„Ouch!“ Sawamura hissed, his hand buried deep in the silver hair of his boyfriend.  
Now Koushi was the one to chuckle as he thought for a sec before he moved himself next to Sawamura on the back seat.  
  
„Take your pants off.“ he demanded while pulling his own jeans down and tossing it to the front seat. He reached out for his backpack on the frontseat to grab the lube and condom from the side pocket.  
Sawamura lifted his eyebrows as he pushed his pants and boxers down and saw Koushi with the small bottle and the square package in his hand, putting it beside him as he tugged his own briefs down.

  
Sugawara generously ignored the look Daichi shot at him. As if he was asking _‚you seriously carry lube and condoms with you all day?‘_  
 _Yes_ , he was carrying lube and condom around him all day, if Daichi was accompanying him. They were boyfriends after all, so he wanted to be ready all the time. And now definitely was the time where he needed these things. Lucky Daichi that the silverhaired was prepared for almost everything.  
  
Suga climed onto the brunettes lap again, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tongues dancing around each other, searching for the heat. His hands found their way to Daichis crotch, stroking him with gentle motions until his member was hard and leaking already. He teared the small package open with the help of his teeth, rolling it over Sawamuras dick, earning a muffled moan as the brunette bit his own bottom lip.  
He now opened the cap from the small bottle, pouring enough lube over his hand before he tossed it aside and smeared it between his hands.  
  
One hand took hold of Daichis cock, spreading the lube around it while his other hand reached behind himself, starting to push his own index finger inside him to start the needed preparation. It wasnt taking the silverhaired long until he inserted a second and a third finger, he was impatient and his hand on Daichis hard member guided him finally to the sensitive muscle.  
  
He was panting hard, same as Sawamura who was breathing heavily under Sugawaras touch.  
A low whimper escaped Sugas lips as he sank down, taking all of Daichis member in one, fluid movement.  
  
„ _God, Koushi._.“ Daichi moaned as the silverhaired lifted his hips and sank down again, searching a steady rhythm with Daichis hips meeting him halfway to push even deeper.  
The alcohol was rushing through their veins, increasing the feelings as Suga leaned forward, resting his forhead against Sawamuras, his hands placed on his shoulders, nails digging deep inside the flesh.  
  
„Kou.. i’m c-close!“ the groan from the brunette send a shiver through the silverhaireds body as he started to move faster, skin slapping against skin as Suga searched his boyfriends lips for a hot kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he broke away seconds later, a moan filling the air.  
  
„Dai-da..“ the silverhaired didnt manage to get his boyfriends name complete as he felt one hand gripping his hip tightly and the other one starting to stroke his hard and leaking member between their sweaty bodys.  
  
Suga felt his heart beating like shit as he reached his climax, making a sticky mess out of their bodys, his heat clenching around Daichis member who followed him short after.   
Nuzzling his head to Sugawaras neck to muffle his moan, biting down in the sensitive flesh as he spilled his seed to the condom. Sugas tight heat still surrounding him as he opened his eyes to see that the silverhaired was looking down on him, a bright smile on his face, his cheeks still glowing in a pretty pink.  
  
„I love you, _Daddy_.“ the silverhaired teased him, pressing a kiss to Daichis lips which were curled into a grin. „Love you too, _Sugamom._ “

* * *

  
It was unbelievably hot inside Terushimas living room, Yuuji and Tobio kind of disappeared, Bokuto and Akaashi were gently kissing, still sitting on the couch as Tsukki tugged on Kuroos shirt, pulling him a bit down as he stopped dancing.  
  
 _„Wanna go home.“_ he whispered it near to Kuroos ear and as the blackhaired cat smiled, Tsukishimas heart skipped a beat and he knew that it was exactly what Kuroo was thinking too.  
He always got cuddly and needy when drunk but he wasnt clinging to someone _just like that_. The person in front of him was Kuroo and the blonde has always been _weak_ for him. Tetsurou was everything Tsukki wasnt and that was the thing that attracted him so much.  
  
Their lips were so close, the golden eyes staring into Kuroos as a quiet „.. _love you, Kurooo~_...“ escaped the blonde.  
His eyes widened in surprise but the former Nekomas captain was smiling, making Tsukishimas heartbeat go crazy.  
  
„Love you too _, kitten_. I’m gonna grab Akaashi and Bo, call a cab?“  
  
 _Kitten._  
  
He called him that way a few times, mostly during sex so the sudden red flush on Tsukkis cheeks was no surprise.  
Kuroo winked at him.  
He _fucking winked_ before he pressed his phone to Tsukkis hands and went off to get Akaashi and Koutarou from the couch in the corner of the living room.  
  
It was hot, the music was still loud and the chattering, laughing and dancing people were making him feel dizzy. Kuroos wink and the sound of his voice calling Tsukki _„kitten“_ inside his voice were making his knees soft and he felt as if he was about to fall to the ground.  
But he held Kuroos phone firmly as he made his way outside the house.  
  
He was quick with calling a cab for the four of them and soon Kuroo and the other two joined him outside. It felt utterly normal as Tetsu grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.  
Keiji was snickering at this sight, nibbling on Bokutos bottom lip. Tsukki was leaning against Kuroo, enjoying the heat of his body, to be able to be _so_ close to him.  
He felt Tetsus thumb rubbing over the back of his hand as the cab was already appearing at the other end of the road.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive in the cab was _pure_ torture.  
  
Bokuto was sitting in the front seat, Kuroo in the middle of Kei and Keiji on the backseat. Everyones body was tense, Tsukki was playing with Tetsurous fingers while the driver searched for a normal channel on the radio.  
He could hear Bokuto clicking his tongue multiple times and even Keiji was restless on his seat. Every single one of those four knew what would happen as soon as they closed the door of their apartment behind them and yet nobody said a word.  
Tsukki for himself wasnt able to talk, or even _think_ , of anything else than the heat inside of his body and the things he wanted Kuroo to do to him as soon as they fell onto his bed.  
The drive was short but it felt like they were driving for hours.  
  
„Thats.. uh..“ The driver was pressing some button on his little calculator as Koutarou pressed a large bank note to his hands.  
  
„ _Fine_?“ the owl asked, his voice intense, and the driver nodded eagerly.  
The three guys on the backseat climbed quickly out of the car, Bokuto himself was already outside, grabbing Akaashis hand.  
  
They were quick, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, because the elevator was _dangerous_ territory for four aroused guys.  
  
Kuroo was the one grabbing the key out of his pocket and he took, in Keis opinion, way too long to get the door open. He stepped inside, tossed his key to the commode before his hands were already on Tsukkis body, pulling him closer, same as Bokutos did with Akaashi.  
  
Kei found himself pressed against the door, his golden eyes peeking around Kuroo to get a quick look to Akaashi whos legs were wrapped around Bokutos body. The hands of the greyhaired owl holding his boyfriends hips as he pushed him against the wall, stealing another kiss.  
  
It was just a _short_ moment when Akaashis and Tsukkis eyes were locked in each other, both held and kissed. It felt so intimate to look at each other in that kind of way and already in the next moment Bokuto carried Akaashi all the way to their bedroom.  
  
„So impatient today, Koutarou..“ the former setter purred as Bokuto closed the door with his foot and settled his boyfriend on their bed.  
  
„The way you and Tsukki kissed .. i dont know..“  
  
„Are you _jealous_ , Kou?“ The owl was already tugging Keijis pants and briefs down.  
  
„ _No_ , its not that.. i just.. i kind of wanted to join?“ Bokuto grinned as the blush on Akaashis cheeks increased, his pants and boxers already on the ground of their room.  
  
„You.. _what?_ “ Akaashi snickered, leaning towards his boyfriend to help him out of his own jeans.  
  
Bokuto was already fire and flames for his boyfriends body „I - wanted - to - join. Satisfied now?“ he spoke slowly, a grin on his lips and his hands already removing his shirt before he took care of Akaashi getting rid of his shirt too. He pulled them over their heads, tossing them to the ground to the rest of their clothes. Bo crawled on to the bed, Keiji sliding back until his head rest on the pillow and the owl was hovering over him.  
  
Akaashi hummed in approval, he was already reaching out for their nightstand, opening the drawer to pull out the bottle of lube. Kou was planting kisses to his jawline, wandering lower. Keiji hissed as he felt his boyfriends teeth on his skin, Bokuto loved to sink his teeth into his boyfriend sensitive flesh and Akaashi loves the marks that the owl left on his body.  
  
„Bo, dont go so slow.“ the darkhaired setter murmured, his hands buried in the soft hair of his boyfriend.  
  
Kou was grinning, now that it Keiji said it, he wanted to take his time for real. Akaashi was impatient, groaning as Bokuto pressed a line of butterfly kisses from his neck to his chest, biting from time to time before he parted his lips and his tongues tip added a little pressure to one of the perfect pink buds on Akaashis flat and pale chest. The darkhaired moaned at the contact as if he wanted to encourage his boyfriend to go faster but that wasnt Koutarous intention. His eyes darker than usual and with a certain spark of arousal as he looked up to catch Akaashis eyes.  
  
The greyhaired was kissing every inch of Akaashis body that he could get his lips on while going lower, nibbling at the pale skin and as he reached the soft skin on his hips he started to suck until a hickey took his place. Keiji was moaning as the small mark turned into a pretty red and purple. Bo, satisfied with this result, went lower where Akaashis member was already hard and aching to be touched.  
  
„So pretty, Keijii..“  
  
Akaashi moaned, he loved to hear the voice of his boyfriend while he was exploring his body all over again. Bokutos fingers loosened their grip on his hips, travelling down to start teasing his sweet boys cock. He started at the base, stroking up and down, varying the pressure. Keiji was groaning under the gentle touch of his boyfriend, raising his hips to match his pace.  
  
„You wanna make me come before you even start?“ Akaashi lifted one eyebrow before he pressed his head back into the pillow as Koutarou licked from the base of Keijis member to the tip, swirling his tongue around it. Akaashis moans were sending shivers through his body as he bobbed his head to take his hard member in his wet mouth, teasing the underside with the tip of his tongue.  
  
He was taking his time with caressing his boyfriends body, pressing kisses to his hipbones while his hand was stroking his pulsing member until he felt that Akaashis climax was close - he stopped, his darkhaired lover panting heavily as Bokuto got close to his face go meet his lips in a gentle kiss, his tongue parting Keijis lips as his hand reached out for the bottle of lube.  
Akaashi was groaning in frustration as his eyes opened to see the way Bokuto was covering his fingers with a generous amount of the milky fluid.  
It was cold at first as he felt Kou’s finger at his twitching entrance, but only as he nodded the finger started to push inside, as usual the greyhaired pushed until the first knuckle was inside. He was waiting for Akaashi to adjust to the familiar intrusion before he started sliding his finger further in until it was completely inside his boyfriends clenching hole.  
Thrusting his finger in and out, first slow but increasing the speed after inserting a second and a third finger.  
  
„Koutarou.. i’m _ready_..“ Akaashi told him under a moan, his hand deep inside Bo’s fluffy hair.  
  
„Mhm.. you sure are.“ Bokuto was snickering as he pulled his fingers out, Akaashis frustratd groan muffled by him biting his bottom lip.  
Koutarou was quick with grabbing a condom from the drawer, opening the square package before rolling it over, adding more lube to his hand to spread it around his cock.  
  
„‚Kaashii, turn around.“  
  
Bokuto put his hands to Keijis hips as the darkhaired rolled over, presenting himself to his boyfriend who’s hands were squeezing his cheeks. He lined himself up to Akaashis entrance, pushing his tip past the tight muscle as he slowly entered him. Both boys were moaning, bodys sweaty as Koutarous handy wandered to his abdomen, pulling Keiji up until his back rested against Bokutos upper body.  
  
Now that he felt that amazing heat around him he didnt want to waste anymore time, thrusting forward at the same time he wrapped his fingers around the base of Akaashis hard member.  
The throaty moan of his boyfriends were electrifying, encouraging the greyhaired owl to give it his best shot. His thrusts were rough, fast, his hand working Akaashis leaking cock.  
  
It wasnt supposed to happen but as the moans from the other room started to reach them Akaashi felt a heatwave running over his body, his hole tightening around Bokuto.  
  
„Keiji- so .. ngh.. tight.. ah!“ Bokuto was sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck before biting down, sinking his teeth into Keijis flesh, causing the darkhaired guy to moan, his body shuddering.  
  
Bokutos thrusts became uncontrolled as Akaashi reached his climax, his seed spilling over Bokutos hand as he screamed out his name. Koutarou held his boyfriend in place, pressed him against his sweaty body, his thrusts going deep. It was as Akaashi turned his head, their lips meeting in an openmouthed kiss, tongues dancing around each other before the darkhaired setter bit Bokutos lower lip, the slight pain running through his body was enough to kick him over the edge, thrusts eager and strong as the greyhaired rode out his orgasm.  
  
After he pulled himself out, Koutarou helped his boyfriend to settle himself on his back again, tied up the condom before tossing it in the nearby trashcan. Akaashi turned to his side, Bokuto snuggled to his back, his arms wrapped around his sweet boys body.  
  
His lips nibbling on his earlobe before he kissed the soft skin underneath his ear „I love you, Keiji.“  
  
Akaashi smiled before he turned around and nuzzled his face to the greyhaired neck. „I love you too, Koutarou.“  
The moans and groans from the other room did not really fit into the lovely after-sex mood that Akaashi and Bo were living right now.  
  
„And Bo - what did you mean with you wanted to join?“ Akaashis breath met the skin on Bokutos neck as he asked him, his eyes closed and his body snuggled into Koutarous strong arms.  
  
„You really want to talk about that right now? We are practically hearing Tsukki and Kuroo having sex over there.“  
  
„Mhh.. you’re right. Maybe we should listen, enjoy and go for our second round then?“  
The soft lips of Bo’s boyfriend curled into a dirty smile as he made his suggestion and he could hear that Kou really liked it.

* * *

  
In the meanwhile at Terushimas the rest of the boys were doing their own thing, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Oikawa were already gone, same as some of the others. Nobody noticed that Semi and Tendou _‚kidnapped‘_ the drunk Ushijima to Eitas apartment.  
  
„You think everybody left?“ Kageyama yawned as his boyfriend grabbed his hand and brought him up the stairs to his room.  
  
„Ugh, wait. Mattsun and Hanamaki.. ? Didnt they..?“ Tobio frowned, his face showing dissatisfaction and disgust but the blonde with the undercut shrugged.  
  
„I dont think so. My bed looks the way i left it - but.. Oh god, wait here, babe.“  
With this words his boyfriend left his room and Kageyamas face got red all over. _„I said dont call me that..“_ He sighed as he got closer to the bed and indeed it didnt look like it was .. already _‚used‘_ ..  
  
„Aw crap! _No_ fucking way!“ Yuujis curses were loud enough for Kags to hear them, the blackhaired lifted his eyebrows as his boyfriend came back to his own room.  
  
„They fucked in _my parents_ bed.“  
  
Wait, _what?_  
  
„I thought you locked their room.“  
Kageyama bursted out in a laughter after he managed to speak out the words.  
  
„I thought so too. They - are - going - to - kill - me!“ Terushima buried his face in his hands.  
  
„Yeah? Well.. if your parents are going to kill you tomorrow you could at least fuck me one more time before that happens.“  
  
„Oh my god, did my babe really just say the word _‚fuck‘_ without blushing?“ Terushima grinned as Tobio blushed just right at his words.  
  
„I love _that_. I love that blush on your cheeks. And - i love you.“ With every word the blonde got closer to his blackhaired boyfriend, his hands cupping his cheeks as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.  
  
„Dumbass, dont say so embarrassing things so easily.“ Tobio tilted his head to avoid Yuujis eyes but the blonde chuckled.  
  
„So you think that it is embarrassing to tell you that i love you? That i love your flushed cheeks, you voice when you moan my name or tell me that i do embarrassing things? Dont you love me too?“ Terushima lifted his eyebrow, smirking, still holding Tobios head in place and forcing him to look him in the eyes.  
  
„I .. of course i do.. i just cant say that the .. way you can..“ Tobio was whispering in view of the unfamiliar intimacy. Of course they did make out from time to time but they didnt go all the way yet and Kags had his problems with saying ‚i love you‘ out loud. He did say it a few times but not as much as Yuuji did.  
  
„I’m just messing with you, Tobio.“ The blonde was grinning, pressing a kiss to Kageyamas cheek. „Come on, cuddle?“  
The blonde smiled and Tobio nodded, his fingertips ghosting over his boyfriends belly before he grabbed the seam of Yuujis shirt. He was quick with pulling the shirt over his head, staring at Terushimas bare chest where a small silverring was decorating his nipple.  
  
„I really like that.“ Tobio murmured, pinching the sensitive nipple between his fingers.  
  
„Maybe you should get one too?“ Teru smirked.  
  
„Youre joking, _right?_ “ The blackhaired asked, shocked but Terushima laughed.  
  
„Of course. Youre perfect like this, _babe._ Lets go to bed, mh?“ Terushima pushed his own pants down, closed the door and watched Kags as he stepped out of his jeans and climbed on to the bed.  
  
 _'He would take care of the cleaning the next day'_ were Terushimas thoughts as he locked the door and joined Kageyama under the warm blanket. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends body, pulling him closer and Tobio snuggled himself to Yuujis chest. He loved listening to the blondes heartbeat, the sound and his warmth were calming and he really loved Terus temper, the way he said embarrassing things and made him blush in front of the whole world, but he wouldnt say it out loud, at least not the last part.  
  
 _„I love you, Yuu.“_ The words were spoken softly, gentle against Terushimas skin, his face flushed as soon as he heard Tobios words.  
He didnt say it often so when he said it it was very special. Yuuji was smiling, pressing a kiss to Tobios forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo here it is!  
> i will have less time in the next days so updates might take longer, but i will at least post one chapter per week, so dont worry! i will continue this!! ♥

The blackhaired cat was almost purring as he broke away from the kiss, Tsukki was breathing heavily under his hands, his back pressed against the door. His skin was burning, every inch that Kuroo touched was set on fire, his body shivering in anticipation.  
  
How long had he waited for _this_? How often did he _dream_ about it?  
  
„Tsukki, i missed kissing you..“  
Tetsus lips nibbling at his neck, his hands pushing the seam of his shirt up to expose the pale skin of his abdomen.  
  
„I missed you.“

The blonde exhaled slowly, his hands wandering over Kuroos body until his hands cupped Tetsurous cheeks to bring him to his own face again.  
  
„Then kiss me.“ Tsukki  murmured, his tongue darting out to lick over his own lips.  
That sure was a tempting sight, Kuroo bit his bottom lips as his eyes followed Tsukkis tongue.  
He rubbed his thumb over Tsukishimas bottom lip before he brought his own mouth closer to meet the blondes in a soft, tender kiss. They started slow but soon the kiss got more passionate, all tongue and teeth discovering the others mouth all over again. Tsukki licked in the others mouth, desperate to get more of him.  
  
They parted as Kei needed to breathe, he was gasping for air as Tetsurou grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of both of their bedrooms. Akaashi‘s and Bo’s moans were already loud and eager as Kuroo kicked his door open, picked Tsukki up and carried him to his bed.  
Kei was lying on his back, Kuroo struggled with Tsukkis pants, popped the button of his jeans open and tugged the zipper down.  
Kuroos fingers were warm as he touched the blondes skin, pulling his pants down, same as his boxers.  
Tsukki was taking care of his own shirt, his body felt so hot, his pale skin burning everywhere Kuroo touched him. He was trembling a bit as he took off his glasses to place them on the wooden nighstand.  
  
His heart was beating like crazy, to feel Tetsurous gentle fingers on his body again was an incredible feeling, after everything that happened he couldnt believe that he was lying here with him.  
  
„Kuroo, its not fair that you still got your clothes on..“ Tsukki was completely naked, staring at the blackhaired boy who was obviously nervous. Tetsurou undressed Tsukki quick and easy, but right now he was struggling with his own pants, Tsukki was snickering at this sight. _It was cute._  
  
„Let me help you.“ the blonde said, grabbing Kuroos collar to pull him closer. His fingers were quick, he pulled the cats shirt over his head, tossing it aside before he let his fingers dance over Kuroos tanned skin, making his way to his crotch were he rubbed his fingers over Kuroos clothed erection, earning himself a low moan.  
Tsukkis fingers opened his button quickly, tearing the zipper open before Kuroo took over the rest and pushed his pants and briefs down, let them fall to the ground.  
  
„Better now?“ he asked with a low voice, Tsukki nodded and watched Tetsurou coming closer.  
  
„You could continue kissing me now.“ the blonde taunted him with a smirk on his lips.  
  
„Yea.. i could do that..“ Kuroo whispered, pressing Keis head to the pillow, his lips moving against the blondes. Kuroos fingers were teasingly running over Keis chest, his fingertips brushing over Tsukkis exposed nipples.  
  
„I missed you _so much_ , Kei.“  
  
Kuroos voice was quiet, praising, his touch gentle as his lips parted from Tsukkis and pressed a line of kisses down to his neck. He was sucking at the sensitive skin, listening to Tsukishimas groan as he licked over the abused skin. He continued teasing his chest until he started to lick a thin line from the blondes collarbone to his navel. His lips travelled furtner, caressing the soft skin  
  
His hands were pressing against Tsukkis inner thighs, spreading his legs to gain better access. Pressing kisses from his knee, over his inner thigh up to his fully erect cock.  
  
„And i missed doing this..“ With this words he pressed his lips to Tsukkis lenght before he licked over the tip. Teasing him just the tiniest bit.  
  
„Kuroo-san.. i missed you too.“ Tsukki hummed, his hand buried in Kuroos black hair, the alcohol was still making his head dizzy but his heartbeat told him that they were doing the right thing. It felt so right to feel Tetsurous lips and his hands over his body.  
  
Tetsus lips parted around the tip of Tsukkis member, sliding down to take him further in until he felt him on the back of his throat. His eyes closed as he raised and lowered his head, licked on the tip, nibbling with his teeth before he let him out with a lewd pop.  
  
„ _Kitten._ “ Kuroo purred, sending little flashes through Tsukishimas body „Would you..“ he nodded in the direction of his nightstand, the blondes arm was long enough to reach out for it and drag  the drawer open. His hand was searching for some seconds before his fingers grabbed the almost full bottle of lube, handing it to Kuroo.  
  
The blackhaired was quick, adding the lube to his fingers and spreading it before his fingertip ghosted around Tsukkis tight muscle. He pushed it inside until it was fully buried in the blondes body. It was tight but not as tight as it would be if the blonde had not had sex for a longer time. Did he..?  
  
„Kei, i know this is.. eh.. not the _right_ time? But did yo-“  
  
Tsukkis face flushed red „You’re really asking me that with your finger _up in my ass_?“ He buried his face in his hands, breathed multiple times before he removed them and looked back to Kuroo. „No, i havent. I have toys!“ he blurted out in a low tone, the red on his cheeks getting darker as Kuroo grinned.  
  
„T-toys? _For real?_ “ His smirk was dirty but Tsukki could see that Tetsu was more than happy to hear that Kei hadnt had sex with anyone else.  
  
„I didnt either.“ he whispered before he took the blondes cock back between his lips, sliding down, swirling his tongue around the shaft and as Tsukkis hole adjusted to the intrusion he pushed in another finger, soon after that adding a third.  
  
Both of them wouldnt last long, that was sure, but as Kuroo removed his fingers and climbed up to Tsukkis face - the moment was truly perfect. Both boys eyes were gleaming, saying more than words could ever do as Kei brought his hands up to cup Kuroos cheeks, pulling him down and pressing their lips together.  
The kiss was full of emotions, both of their hearts beating in unison as their tongues met, Kuroo sucking on Tsukkis, pleasuring him with his sweet taste. His hand was grabbing for the box of condoms on his nightstand, it fell over as Kuroo took one and ripped it open.  
Tsukki took the lube as Kuroo rolled the condom over his hard cock and poured it over his hand, reaching down to spread it around Tetsurous member. The blackhaired was moaning at the sudden contact.  
  
The blonde was teasing him, stroking while varying the pressure, twisting his wrist.  
  
„Tsukki, i thin- ngh. .. stop. _Kei~_ “ Kuroos voice was no more than a whisper against Tsukkis ear. The blonde grinned but let go of his hard member. Kuroo used his knee to spread Tsukkis legs, settled himself between them before he placed one hand under the blondes thigh, the other hand guided his tip and lined it up to Keis entrance.  
He started to push past the tight ring, Kei was moaning, his hands clinging to Kuroos shoulders as he felt the first, slight pain of being stretched open again. And Kuroo wasnt small.  
  
He needed a few seconds until he told Kuroo he was fine with him moving.  
The blackhaired started with slow thrusts, pulling out until just the tip remained in Tsukishimas body before he pushed back in, feeling Keis fingernails digging into his flesh. He left red and pink trails all over his back but Kuroo didnt care, the light pain reminded him that this wasnt just one of his dreams, Tsukki was here. They were here, in his bed and he was thrusting into his blonde love.  
Kei seemed to notice that Tetsurous thoughts went abroad, he used his hand to grab Kuroos hair, pulling him closer until he was able to kiss him again, his tongue darting out to sneak between the blackhaired lips. It was passionate, all wet and hot until Tsukki pulled back for a second before he sank his teeth into Kuroos bottom lip.  
The cat moaned, muffled by the remaining contact of their lips - increasing the speed of his pace, his hips spreading Tsukkis legs further to go just a little bit deeper.  
  
Both bodys were covered in sweat as Kuroo opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to Tsukkis cheek „.. ngh.. i love you, Kei. I always have.“  
  
„So sappy, Kuroo-san..“ Just a little teasing, both were whispering, Kuroo was smiling, same as Tsukishima as he stroke through the black hair „Me too, Tetsurou. I love you..“  
  
Just with this declaration his other hand slid between their bodys, Kei began to stroke his own hard and leaking cock, moaning as he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit.  
Hearing Tsukkis words made Kuroo hiss, his lips travelled over the blondes jawline, pressing some openmouthed kisses to his neck. His thrusts became uncontrolled and as he felt his climax approaching he bit down to Tsukkis neck, the blondes moan drove him over the edge his seed spilling into the condom as he joined Tsukki between their bodys, his hand wrapped around the blondes on his cock, bringing him to his own orgasm.  
  
Both were panting heavily as Tetsurou retreated, falling next to Tsukki before he tossed the condom in the small trashcan next to his nightstand. There was still alcohol rushing through their veins as they stared into each others eyes, but there was something making them feeling more alive and bonded as they had ever before.  
  
„Bathroom? Together?“ Kuroo lifted his eyebrow, his lips still curled into a smile.  
  
„ _Absolutely._.“ Kei was murmuring, purring, his eyes tired.  
  
Kuroo got up, stretching his muscles as his eyes fell back to the blonde, still lying on his back.  
„Aw, you want me to carry you?“  
  
Tsukki nodded, his hands reaching out for the cat as he came closer to pick the blonde up. The moans from the other room already faded away so Kuroo opened the door, it was a bit tricky while carrying Kei but he managed it anyway. They made their way to the bathroom where we dropped the blonde.  
He quickly prepared the bathtub, extra foam with strawberry aroma, before he and Kei got in the hot water, the blonde leaning against his chest.  
  
„Ne, Tsukkii..“ the cat rested his chin on the blondes shoulder „You wanna sleep in my bed tonight? And we talk when we wake up?“  
  
The crow smiled and closed his eyes as he nodded, lacing his fingers with Kuroos.  
  
The sky was already getting lighter as Kuroo and Tsukki snuggled into his bed, covering themselves with Kuroos thick blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm full inside pokemon sun right now, i decided to do weekly updates here while i am addicted to catch them all (again) haha.  
> ♥

It was noon as Tsukki blinked a few times before he opened his eyes. Flashbacks of the night were rushing past his eyes and his cheeks reddened as he realized what happened. He didnt regret it. He loved it. He loved him. He loved the snoring, blackhaired guy that he could feel beside him in the bed.  
He turned around slowly so that he could look into Kuroos face, he was just staring for a few moments. He was here, with him. With Tetsu in his bed, Kuroos arm still wrapped around his waist. Tsukishima raised one hand to run his fingers through the black, messy hair. He could see Tetsurous lips curling into a smile.  
  
„Youre awake, Kuroo-san.“ the blonde murmured, still looking into the cats face as he opened his eyes.  
  
„I am.“ Kuroo whispered, leaning forward to rest his forhead against Keis.  
  
„Do you remember everything from last night?“  
Tsukki continued running his fingers through Kuroos hair and the cat was loving it, pulling the blonde closer.  
  
„I do and if yo-“ the blackhaired stopped as Tsukki moved back a bit.  
  
„ _Tetsurou_. Stop - talking. I - _love_ \- you. I .. always have and i really do. You understand that?“  
  
Keis voice was low and gentle and the blush on Kuroos cheeks was satisfying.  
  
„And i really want to be with you if thats what you wa- oh my god. You dont have to _cry_. If you dont want that i understa-“  
  
Now Tsukki was the one to be interupted, Kuroos eyes filled with tears as he pushed Kei to his back and pressed his lips against the blondes. It was just a short and sloppy kiss, Tsukki could feel Kuroos tears running over his cheeks and leaving thin, wet stripes. As they parted the blackhaired was smiling, it looked ridiculous while there were still tears driping down his cheeks.  
  
„I love you too, Kei. And i want to be _with you_.“ the blonde felt the warmth spreading through his chest as he wrapped his arms around the blackhaireds neck and pulled him into a tight hug. They spent a long time cuddling, nobody saying anything until Kuroo decided to ruin the lovey mood in his usual Tetsu way of doing things.  
  
„So i can change my social media status?“ Kuroo was grinning as he pressed a kiss to Keis lips.  
  
„For real, Kuroo? _Ugh._ “  
Tsukki twisted his eyes but that was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Kuroo in every conceivable way and if that means that Kuroo wants to change his fucking facebook status and post sappy love-selfies than he was more than okay with it.  
  
They spent the rest of the weekend either in his or Tsukkis bed when they werent lazing around in the living room with Bo and Akaashi.

* * *

  
The next week was more than good, the blonde was feeling happy and when he was with Kuroo even their college volleyball team was getting annoyed by the way they were coping with each other. A kiss here or a sudden hug there was enough to make Tendou shut up who was stuck in between his more than complicated relationship with Semi-san and Wakatoshi.  
  
„Tsukki?“ Terushima came to him during one of their breaks, Kuroo was inside speaking to some of the others.  
  
„Teru? Whats up?“ the middleblocker lifted one eyebrow.  
  
„Someone asked me if i could ask you if you are .. happy?“ the blonde with the undercut grinned and Tsukki knew exactly who he was talking about.  
  
„Really?“  
  
„Yupp. Tobio is worried that you are.. dragging yourself into an abusive relationship or something like that.“

  
Tsukishima frowned. „Are you serious? Kuroo is my boyfriend. He made a mistake, yes. But that doesnt mean he is a abusing asshole or something like that.“  
  
„Woho, Tsukki. I know that. Tobio is just worried, ‚kay?“ Terushima chirped, happy as he always was.  
  
„I know, i know. Just tell him that i’m good. More than good. I’m happy. Or.. i think i’ll call him later.“  
  
„Sounds good.“ the other boy patted his shoulder before both of them went back in.

* * *

  
The training was good, same as the other days. Bokutos birthday was close as Tsukki was working at the flower shop again. The old lady visited the shop again, same day and time as she did every week.  
  
„Tsukishima dear! I’m glad you’re working today.“ the old lady was smiling happily as the blonde greeted her. He didnt tell her that he was always working on this day, she was old an the way his presence made her happy was somehow making himself happy too.  
  
„What can your recommend me today?“ she asked and smiled up to him.  
  
„We have magnolias and painted daiys in the special offer today.“ as soon as the old lady nodded the blonde fulfilled his task and arranged a pretty bouqet taking the cash and handing her the change.  
  
„Thank you, my dear.“  she said and continued to tell him about a story from her childhold as Kuroo entered the shop.  
  
„Tsukki~“ he greeted his blonde happily, hugging him as he stopped beside him.  
  
„Tsukishima-kun. A friend of yours?“ the old lady asked, a smile on her lips as Tsukkis face reddened, Tetsurou was watching him with his usual grin on his lips.  
  
„Its.. my boyfriend, Satomi-san.“ he said, suddenly being a bit shy because of Kuroo who pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
„Young love is always _beautiful_. Take good care of him!“ she said with a serious look to the blackhaired cat but he nodded eagerly, satisfying the old lady.  
  
„Have a good day then, you two. See you next week.“ she waved goodbye before she left the flower shop and Kei gave his boyfriend a weak bump against the shoulder.  
  
„You are embarrassing.“ he said and crossed his arms before his chest, encouraging Kuroo to kiss him again.  
  
„Am i? I _dont_ care.“ he teased, grinning and pressing more kisses to Keis lips until he kissed him back.  
  
„You are so cute when you’re blushing, Kei.“ saying his given name on purpose he enjoyed the sight of Tsukkis blush getting darker.  
  
„Wanna grab something to eat? Youre shift is almost over, right?“ the blonde nodded, he told Kuroo to wait outside before he spoke to his boss and ended his shift to join his boyfriend outside.  
  
„We could get take-out and eat at home?“ he suggested and Kuroo nodded.  
  
„Lets get something for Bo and Akaashi too.“  
  
They ended up getting the chicken and fries that their greyhaired owl loved so much. The way he got all excited by just the scent was far too amusing.  
  
„We’re home!“ Kuro yelled, they heard the shower running but Akaashi showed up at the doorway.  
  
„Kou is under the shower. You got dinner?“ Keijis eyes were sparkling, Kuroo was joining him in the living room while Tsukki knocked at the bathroom door.  
  
„Bokuto? We got food. Hurry, i’m starving.“ he let the other one know and just a few seconds later the shower was turned off. With a satisfied smirk the blonde stepped into the living room, joining Kuroo and Akaashi on the couch.  
  
While Bo was getting dry and dressed as Akaashi let out a sigh.  
„Guys, i was thinking about Kou’s birthday. He always says he is happy when he can spend the day with us but..“   
  
Kuroo lifted one eyebrow „You want to make it something special, huh?“  
Akaashi nodded.  
  
Tsukki was thinking, an idea popped up in his head and a few seconds later the blonde nodded. „I have an idea.“  he said.  
Both darkhaired boys looked at him, their eyes widened in surprise.  
  
„You have?“ the former setter asked and Tsukki nodded again but just in that moment the owl showed in the living room.  
  
„Heyheyhey i can smell that. Kyah! I love you guys.“ Bokutos looked happy, Kuroo patted his shoulder as he made himself a place at the desk.  
  
„We know that Bo.“ the blackhaired said, Tsukki already grabbing his box of food.  
  
It was easy just saying it like that, but was there a deeper meaning?  
All were saying „Itadakimasu“ before starting to eat but the blonde was hanging in his thoughts, working on the idea he got for Koutarous birthday.  
  
They spent the evening in the living room, all four sitting on the couch. There wasnt enough space for all so Tsukki snuggled to Kuroos chest after he climbed on his lap. He didnt need much time to fall asleep so his boyfriend carried him to his bedroom, joining him in bed after taking a short shower.  
  
„Tsukki?“  
The blonde murmured something in return and blinked a few times, noticing that he was lying in his bed, his glasses already on the nightstand. He snuggled to Kuroos body while the other one wrapped his arms around him.  
  
„You gonna tell me what idea you have for Bo’s birthday?“  
  
„No, its a surprise. You’re his best and i know you cant keep secrets from him!“ he chuckled, almost asleep again, but his thoughts were that it was somehow unusual that it was so important to him to make the day so special for Koutarou. But there was something inside his chest that made him care more about Keiji and Kou than he did ever before.


	11. Chapter 11

It was September 20, Bokutos birthday as Keiji prepared a breakfast for the four of them. They woke him up, all three jumping on the bed to make the owl open his eyes.  
  
„Wooh, whats up with you guys?“ he mumbled, eyes half open and his voice still tired.  
  
„Whats up with us?“ Akaashi grinned.  
  
„Happy~ Birthday~ Koutarou~“ they chirped in unison and from one second to the next the greyhaired aces eyes brightened up, fully aware now that this day would be all about him, Bokuto Koutarou the birthday owlboy.

The breakfast the darkhaired setter had prepared was huge, Kuroo helped him and now all of them were sitting at the table, Bo munching happily while Kei was staring at his phone, arranging some last stuff so the rest of the day could come.

Tsukishima kept his words, he didnt tell any of them, not even Akaashi, what he planned for this day, so no one had a clue where the blonde was taking them until they stood in front of a huge gate, the entrance to a big _bird_ park.

Everyone knows that Bokuto loves birds, especially horned owls, so Tsukkis idea to spend the day in a bird park was the best he could imagine.  
Bo’s eyes were _literally sparkling_ , Kuroo and Akaashi were exchanging looks as if they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Tsukki really had a brilliant idea, seeing Koutarous happy face everyone knew that this was the perfect surprise for him.

Bokuto looked at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling and his body shivering in anticipation „Did you plan this?“ he asked, but to his surprise the darkhaired shook his head.

„It was Tsukishimas idea.“  
  
Bokuto looked from his boyfriend to Kuroo, who was nodding in agreement. Last but not least the owls eyes met with Keis, the blonde smirking as if he knew that Bokuto wouldnt think that Tsukki would plan this for him.

„Happy birthday again, Bokuto-san. I already bought the tickets and there is another surprise waiting for you.“  
  
He smiled, Kuroo and Akaashi still having their thoughts.  
It was unspoken but their was a thought in the air that every single one of those four had. There was about more than just a friendship, right? Sure it was, but nobody really had the courage to speak it out loud. Except for the hyperactive Bokuto.  
  
„Aw Tsukki~ I really, _really_ love that. I’m so happy i could _kiss_ you right now! _Thank you_!!“ he said, stepping closer to hug the blonde tightly.  
  
Akaashis eyes widened in surprise, but he remembered Koutarous words when he said he kind of wanted to join when Akaashi and Kei kissed at Terus and Tobios party. There was a feeling that bonded the four guys and Keiji found himself in the position that he wanted to know if the other two were having similar thoughts.

„You can do that. Its your birthday, Koutarou. You can do whatever you want.“  
Keiji smiled, Bo taken by surprise as he took a look at his boyfriend. Kuroo lifted his eyebrows but nodded anyway, he was having the same feeling after all, he was open in that kind of way. He and Bo shared too many drunken kisses and the friendship between them was too deep for him to be strictly against the thought of him kissing his lovely crow. It was bothering him somehow, but not in the way it should. As if he wanted to be kissed _too._

Bokutos eyes met Tsukkis last, again, since he had the agreement of his own and the blonde boyfriend there was only one left. Tsukishima was a little unsure, the warm feeling inside his chest and the strange feeling of being kissed by Akaashis boyfriend while he and his own love watched was.. undefinable, but not bad.

„I-I.. o-kay. I guess..“ the blonde stuttered, a little flustered as the greyhaired almost instantly leaned in and pressed his lips to Tsukkis, kissing him in a eager way that was so typical for Kou. Tsukki could hear that Kuroo said something to Keiji, but he couldnt make out the exact words as Bo parted from him and smiled happily, as he hugged the blonde for another time.  
  
„We should get going then, right?“ he asked, hibbling as he dragged Tsukki back to Keiji and Kuroo, both of them already going through the gate. Koutarou put his arms around Keijis and Kuroos shoulders, pressing kisses to their cheeks as they entered the bird park.

And they were absolutely right. Bokuto was happy as he almost has never been before, running fast from one enclosure to the next, staring at the many different birds, big birds of prey getting the most of his attention.

„Ah- Bokuto-san. Its here. We need to get in _here_.“  
Tsukki said, looking down to his phone to check the building number before he shoved the three others in the small building.

There was a zoo keeper inside, on his arm a huge horned owl.  
  
„Are you Tsukishima-san?“ the keeper asked and the blonde nodded. The older man smiled as he looked at Bokuto, his hair unmistakable just like Tsukki described it.  
  
„And you must be Bokuto-san, right? Its your birthday?“  
Bokuto nodded eagerly, his eyes fixated to the huge owl on the mans arm.

„Okay, grab one of those gloves. Your friend told me that this is your favourite owl, right?“  
Again the greyhaired nodded, putting on the glove that Akaashi handed him from one of the small commodes in front of the big cage.

„Good, straighten your arm, just like that.“ he said and explained the birthday owl how to handle it, before he lured the owl to Bo’s hand with a piece of food.

The three of them could almost hear Bokutos heartbeart, his joy written in his face as he had the owl on his own hand.  
Akaashi stood near to his boyfriend while Kuroo grabbed Tsukishimas hand, pulling him into a kiss.

„I love you. And you took this _really_ seriously, didnt you?“ he murmured at Keis lips, making the blonde blush.  
Kuroos lips curled into a smirk as if he exactly knew what Tsukki was thinking.  
  
„Of course i did. He is our friend and he is important to me.“ he answered, whispering.  
  
They almost spend the whole day exploring the bird park, they even saw one of the big shows where the huge birds were flying over the audience, showing off a great performance.  
  
The way home was quiet, the four of them in a cab that Akaashi payed for. Bokuto ran so much that he was really exhausted as they arrived at home.  
Hanging their jackets away, taking off their shoes three of them looked up as the birthday boy cleared his throat.  
  
„Thank you, guys. That was really special to me. I really.. enjoyed it. I’m happy that we are all ... together here.“  
He smiled his most honest smile, it nearly melted Akaashis heart who stepped forward to meet his boyfriends lips in a kiss.  
  
„I love you, Koutarou.“ he mumbled, kissing Kou’s cheek before the greyhaired look in Tsukkis and Kuroos direction.  
  
„Thank you for this, Tsukki. And you too, Kuroo.“ he added, pulling the two of them into a tight hug.  
  
He hesitated, before he pressed his lips shortly to Keis cheek and after that surprised Kuroo with the same, just to the blackhaired lips.  
  
„I’m going to bed, dead tired.“ he said before taking off to his and Keijis bedroom, leaving the two flustered in the entry of their apartment.

„I think i am going to join him.“ Keiji said as if what just happened was the most normal thing in the world, Kuroo excused himself to the bathroom so the darkhaired setter took his chance and closed the distance between him and the blonde.  
  
„Tsukki. I’m really grateful. You planned all this and made him this happy. You really helped me with this. For me its always hard to things like this..“ he said in a gentle, low voice, not wanting Bokuto to hear it.  
  
„Its fine, Akaashi-san. Really. I enjoyed the day and .. i’m happy that Bokuto-san liked it so much. I think _we all_ enjoyed it, right?“ the blonde asked and Keiji nodded.  
  
„I just.. i dont know. I wanted to thank you _properly_.“ There was no further warning as the darkhaired leaned forward to meet the blondes lips with his own. There was no tongue, just the soft lips moving against Tsukkis, before he took a step backwards and retreated, smiling as he entered their bedroom.

Tsukki was the last one standing there, touching his lips that were kissed by three different guys today.  
  
His boyfriend. His boyfriends best friend and his boyfriends best friends boyfriend that were his friends aswell.  
Was that _normal?_  
  
His tongue darted out to lick over his lips as he made his way to Kuroos bedroom, undressing before he crawled under the blanket. The blackhaired joined him soon after.  
He snuggled to Kuroos chest. He got kissed by their two best friends. He wasnt feeling guilty or bad for it and it made him think.

„Kuroo-san?“  
  
„Kitten?“ the blackhaired mumbled, obviously tired too.  
  
„Akaashi kissed me.“  
  
Kuroo blinked a few times, but it seemed like he wasnt surprised that much. „Did he say why?“  
  
„To .. thank me?“ Keis voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
  
„Its okay, Tsukki. We all are really close friends, right? And i love you.“  
  
Kuroo kissed his forehead, mumbling something as he drifted back to sleep.

But Kei was fully awake, staring holes to the air.  
  
„Dont you feel it, Tetsu? Somethings.. different..“ he mumbled quietly, but Kuroos lovely (annoying) snoring and his steady breath told him that his boyfriend was already asleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukki wasnt so sure about the how.

 _How_ it happened that he and his boyfriend were asleep on the couch, cuddling with Akaashi and Bo.  
They stayed up late to celebrate into Tsukishimas birthday exactly on time. They spent half of the night with watching dinosaurs movies that the birthday crow liked the best.  
  
The blonde was the first to be awake again. He blinked a few times, blushing while realizing the position he currently was in. He snuggled to Akaashis chest, Kuroos arms around the crows body and Bokuto almost lying across all of them  
.He moved, carefully not to wake the other three. He somehow managed it to get up and just stood there for a second to appreciate the sight. His thee favourite persons, except for his brother of course, cuddling and snuggling into each other.  
  
There was indeed a small smile on his face as he made his way to the bathroom, it was already past ten in the morning, he was able to hear his phone back in their bedroom but he didnt care so much. He closed the bathroom door, tossing his shirt and boxers onto the floor before he stepped into the shower.  
The water felt warm and hot against his pale skin. His face flushed in seconds because of the hot mist.  
  
„Tsukki~?“  
  
The voice of his boyfriend made him turn around, just to see Kuroos face at the doorway. He still looked a little tired, but Kuroo was smiling.  
  
„Tetsu!“ the blonde whined, wrapping his arms around his own body „Close the fucking door. Its _freaking_ cold. All the windows are open, right?“  
  
Kuroo grinned, coming in before he closed the bathroom door again.  
  
„Yes. Bo was on closing-duty but he was the first to fall asleep.“  
Tsukki shook his head, a light smirk on his lips as he watched his boyfriend undress himself and joining him under the shower.  
  
„Good morning, _kitten_.“ the blackhaired purred, closing the gap between them and pressed a kiss to the blondes lip. „Happy birthday.“  
  
Kei smiled, kissed him back but returned to spread the showergel over his chest.  
  
„Why didnt you wake me up?“  
  
The blonde thought for a second, before he handed Kuroo the package as he held his hand out.  
  
„I dont know.. it looked cute so i thought i’d let you be.“ he said, shrugging as Kuroo started to cover himself with the nice smelling foam.  
  
„ _Cute_? So you think your boyfriend cuddling with your best friends is _cute_?“  
Tetsu was teasing. He was well aware that something was different by now.  
  
Not at least because since Bokutos birthday a week ago the four of them shared way too much kisses in a not drunk state of mind.  
  
They didnt complain, it was nice and somehow felt right, but should it?  
Tsukki was often thinking about Bo and Akaashi, if they felt the same way about the things that happened, just like he and Kuroo did. He knew that Kuroo felt it. He had to, but they hadnt talked about it yet.  
  
„Oi, Tsukki. Dont pout. You know how i meant that.“ Kuroo pushed him towards the wall and Tsukkis body shivered at the sudden cold on his flushed skin.  
  
„I dont _pout_.“ he countered and pressed his hands to the cats chest but the flickering spark in the blackhaired eyes was unmistakable as he pinned the blonde to the wall.  
  
„I’m not gonna have _shower sex_ on the morning of  my _birthday_!“ he said, but his mouth angles were dangerously moving up as Kuroo lifted an eyebrow.  
  
„Who says shower sex is what i have in mind?“ he asked, dropping to his knees and earning himself a low groan of Tsukki as his hands followed the rest of his body before he grapped the base of the crows already half hard member.  
  
Well, our birthday boy would never complain about _that_.  
  
While he wanted to be able to walk around himself on his birthday he would never complain about Kuroo blowing him. His boyfriend was about excellent in giving head.  
Not that Tsukki had anyone to compare him to but the way he swirled his tongue around his tip, teased the small slit, the blonde was sure that his boyfriend knew what he was doing.  
  
The hand that grabbed the base of his cock started stroking slowly, Tsukki rested his head against the cold wall, enjoying the hot water running down both of their body while Kuroo took care of him.  
  
He soon felt the cats lips on his tip, they parted before Kuroo started to press his tongue to the underside of Keis cock, pushing forward to take more and more of him into his wet mouth.  
  
The blonde moaned as he felt Kuroos hand start moving again, his fingers stroking the base of his cock to the point were Kuroos lips stopped to play his tongue around the flushed head.  
  
The lewd noises coming from his boyfriend as he felt himself covered in the wet heat, Tetsurous tongue playing him and his fingers doing the rest was a sensation all to itself. It didnt take the blackhaired long to push the birthday boy over the edge, Tsukki coming down his throat with a high-pitched moan and his hands locked in Kuroos wet hair.  
  
Kuroo was satisfied with Keis reaction and stood up again, licking his lips before he let the water run over his face. His eyes were closed as the blonde placed his hands on Tetsus hips and pulled him closer.  
  
„I love you.“ the blonde murmured against his boyfriends lips and ignored the dirty smirk of Kuroos paired with the „ _happy birthday, kitten~_ “ coming over his salty tasting lips.  
  
„Dry yourself up, i got something planned for today and we’re not gonna miss it because your still overwhelmed by my amazing blow skills!“  
  
Teasing. Endless teasing even on his birthday but Tsukki couldnt help but grin.  
  
„Not my fault when you blow me, huh?“ he asked, following the blackhaired out of the shower.  
  
But Kuroo didnt let him be, so Kei ended up drying himself up quickly, getting dressed and enjoying one of Akaashis great breakfasts.  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi handed him presents, Bo’s turned out to be a big dinosaur plushanimal that Tsukki fell in love with instantly.  
But he did love Akaashis present just as much, it was a book that the blonde wanted to read for a while now, even with an autograph of the author, one of his favourites.  
  
They were t _hank you’s_ said across the table, hugges and short, very short and shy kisses exchanged before Kuroo got his three boys to move.  
Kuroo led them to one of Tokyos biggest museums where an exhibition about Tsukkis favourite dinosaurs was shown at this time. It was great, they had _so_ much fun, even the short calls the blonde received in the meantime didnt ruin the mood.   
  
Of course Akiteru and his mother called, they would come the next weekend to see him, they couldnt make it sooner because of their work. Yamaguchi and Hitoka called, same as Kageyama and Hinata. Terushima threw his congratulations in as Tobio was speaking to the birthday crow but that made him smile.  
  
He was happy. His friends were happy. He got a huge plush, a really good book and got to spend his birthday with three of his favourite persons at a place full of dinosaur stuff.   
What could he wish for more?  
  
It was noon as the four of them left the museum, they were headind towards Tsukkis favourite ramenshop to get some food to bring home.  
  
The evening was planned to be of more dinosaur movies. Jurassic Park series actually. They made themselves comfortable on the couch again after they ate, just like the evening before, exactly knowing how that was about to end, but before they pressed the playbutton Bokuto exchanged a strange look with Kuroo.  
  
Multiple times that day Tsukki caught the two of them whispering to each other and he was sure by now that they planned something.  
  
„Someone up for a bet? _I_ bet Tsukki cant last to see all of the movies in a row. No sleeping, no snoozing.“ He grinned, Tsukki lifted an eyebrow as Kuroo joined the greyhaired boy.  
  
„He wont last two.“ Kuroo said and Tsukki pouted.  
  
„What? I’ll see all, idiots!“ he countered, Akaashi nodded.  
  
„I think Tsukki will make it. He loves them.“  
  
„So, we say you wont.“ Bokuto said, pointing to himself first before pointing at Kuroo. „And you say you can?“  
  
Tsukki nodded, eagerly by now because he didnt feel tired at all.  
  
„What if we win?“ he asked and the way the two of them grinned was almost _scary_.  
  
„If you two win, we will do the dishes and laundry for a week.“  
  
For that they changed the duty per day that wasnt a bad deal at all.  
  
But there has to be..  
„What if you win?“ he asked, very aware of the fact that there has to be something not so good about it.  
  
„If Kuroo and i win, we may choose your halloween costumes.“  
  
Wait, _what_? _Halloween_ costume? Oh, right.. those two were freaking out about halloween every year.  
It was still a month away but yet.. Tsukki sighed, Akaashi frowned, looked to Tsukki.  
  
„Dont look at me like that. I’ll last. Dont worry!“ he said self-assured and so the darkhaired setter nodded again.  
  
„Fine.“  
  
„So its set!“  
  
Bokuto and Kuroo were way too happy, but Akaashi and the blonde were so not prepared for what they had to expect, because Tsukki didnt even managed to stay awake for one entire movie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may take a bit longer until new year. ♥ giving my best to update every week!

The next few days were over quickly, Tsukki was busy with studying and volleyball practice. He still was annoyed easily, the fucking redhead kept on teasing the blonde with every single thing he could ever imagine.

„Satori. Can you shut up for a moment? I’m trying t-“  
Semi tried to get his boyfriend to be quiet, but Tendous intention was something else.  
  
„Aw, Eita, come on! I’m just trying to figure out what our baby boys halloween costume will be!“  
  
„And you intend to find it out by clinging to him and asking _‚nurse? geisha? maid?‘_ Tendou, please. Shut up. Why would he wear something like that?“  
  
The redhead shrugged, but he was grinning as if he knew something, still standing close to the blonde middleblocker who was looking around, asking people for help, using a desperate look. But not even Kuroo was helping him, his boyfriend was standing there, talking to Terushima and grinning to him from time to time.  
  
The call that the break was over couldnt come soon enough, Tsukki went to his place at the net, in the middle of Matsukawa and Tetsurou.  
  
„You know, you could save your boyfriend _once_ in a while.“  
  
Tsukishima frowned as Kuroo laughed at him.  
  
„Save you? It looked like you two finally get along.“  
  
„ _Get along? You kidding?_ You know what he was asking? If my costume is going to be either a maid or a nurse. As if i woul-“  
The blonde stopped, remembering Bokutos words from the evening a few days ago. His gaze met Kuroos eyes, the blackhaired smiling innocently.  
  
„Whats up, kitten? You look like you’re going to kill me.“  
  
Kuroos lips turned into a devilish grin, he knew exactly what the blonde crow was thinking.  
  
„Tetsurou, thats a joke, right?“  
  
„I dont know what you mean.“  
  
„Youre kidding. No way, you gave him the hint to that?“ Tsukki asked, punching his boyfriend to his shoulder.  
  
„I thought he would take it as a joke though. But now that you say it.. maybe i did leave it as a hint. I get to choose youre costume after all..“  
  
Tsukki blushed, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands. „You wouldnt do that to me. Not to that fucking party!“  
  
„We’ll see, _kitten~_ “  
  
Hanamaki joined them as he and Matsukawa changed positions after a few blocks.  
„I heard something about a party?“  
  
„Makki~“  
  
Oikawa now setting for Iwaizumi said over the field, his voice annoying as always.  
  
„You know, the halloween party?“  
  
„I thought we didnt have place for now.“  
  
„I’m sure Tendou can make his parents leave for a night.“  
Now the blonde was teasing, he knew that Satori was one of the few boys of them that was still living at his parents house.  
  
„What? Why me?“  
The redhead asked, narrowing his eyes as he fixated the blonde.  
  
„Oh, so you cant manage to get your parents out of the house for one night? Sad.“  
  
He continued, making the redhead almost furious as he blocked one of Iwaizumis spikes.  
  
„Of course i can.“  
  
„Great!“  
  
„So we got a place.“  
  
Hanamaki grinned, Tsukishima was satisfied with the redheads reaction, but wasnt expecting Satori to return the favor.  
  
„So i get to see you in a maid costume in my house, thats gonna be a sight.“  
  
The blonde groaned, the laughters across the gym werent really helpful.

* * *

 

Kei was relieved when practice was finally over for that day, he joined Kuroo for a quick shower in the back of the gym. He hated to use the showers at the gym, but he wanted to take Kuroo to a date after that so he didnt really had a choice unless he wanted to go all sweaty.

„You ready?“ the blonde asked, his boyfriend nodding and grabbing his hand as they left the gym, waving goodbye to the other teammembers.  
  
„So, youre gonna tell me were we are heading to?“  
  
„No. Surprise.“  
  
Tetsurou wasnt happy with that answer, but he would see where Tsukki was leading him to soon enough. The blonde seriously thought about this date, he wanted something special for Kuroo, to get some alone time with his boyfriend and maybe even get to talk about something that was weighing on his mind.  
  
It wasnt taking too long until Kuroo noticed the familiar corner of the town. He used to talk about it a lot, but they never went there together.  
  
As Tsukki looked to his boyfriends face he wasnt sure about how to react. The blackhaired looked so happy, his eyes sparkling and the blondes lips turned into a small smirk.  
  
 _Did Kuroo deserve that?_ After getting Tendou to cling to him and being dangerously serious about the feminine halloween costume?  
  
Yeah, he did deserve it. He was his lovely boyfriend after all and Tsukki wanted to make him happy.  
  
„So-“ he started, but was stopped by Tetsu pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
„Oh god, Tsukki! _I absolutely love that_!“ he said, overly excited as he dragged the blonde into the small cafe. Not a normal cafe though.  
  
As soon as they entered they were greeted with low purrs and some, no, a lot, cats meowing at them.  
  
Tsukki wasnt that much of a cat fan, but only seeing Kuroos happy face was enough to make it up for.  
  
„You look way too happy about that!“ he teased, but Kuroo wasnt paying attention to the teasing, he chose the table close to a window.  
  
He pressed a kiss to Tsukkis lips before he sat down, the blonde following him to the seat next to him. It wasnt taking long until some cats came closer, a black one snuggling to Keis lap, while Kuroo had two cats on his lap and a young kitten on his shoulder.  
  
„I love you.“ the blackhaired said, petting one of the striped cats, his eyes still sparkling as he looked up to meet Tsukkis gaze.  
  
„I love you too, otherwise i wouldnt be here.“ he said, smiling as Tetsurou grabbed another cat and placed it between the two already sitting on his thighs.  
  
The blonde middleblocker was satisfied with the purring thing on his lap and seeing his boyfriend this excited. He ordered two coffees, before he grabbed the phone of his pocket and made a few photos, just for the memorys of course, oh - and one of the photos with the kitten climbing up to Kuroos black hair was soon on social media.  
Tsukki enjoyed the sight, they were talking about how the next practice would go, but Tsukki still had something else on his mind, but he wasnt sure how to bring this up.  
His thoughts went from Kuroo back to Akaashi and Bo, all the way around he couldnt stop thinking about it, but he was missing the right words on his tongue. So he decided to keep his thoughts for himself, he would speak to his boyfriend about that another time. And in the meantime he would plan how to bring it up without being weird or anything like that. Was that even possible?

„Kuroo, to speak about halloween again-“  
  
„Oh, no chance!“ the blackhaired snapped, grinning teasingly as the blonde looked irritated.  
  
„No chance? No chance for _what_?“  
  
„Bo and I already got the costumes for you two. And ours of course. So - no chance to talk me out of it.“  
This grin was going to drive the blonde crazy some day soon.  
„No chance, love.“  
  
„I’m not going as a geisha or anything like that, Kuroo. I’m not going to wear a ton of make-up and no red lipstick, god.“ He shook his head, his mind making the weirdest pictures in his head.  
  
„Its not a geisha costume, Tsukki.“  
  
 _Phew,_ Tsukishima exhaled, but with the costume not being a geisha-like there were still options left that the blonde wouldnt like that much.  
And Akaashi neither. But what choice did they have? They lost the bet, so they had to do it, no matter what.

It was hard to get Kuroo out of the cat café, he loved the cats and apperently the cats loved him as much, but they managed to get home, Akaashi and Bo were already there, so the blonde joined the setter in the kitchen, they were on cooking duty for the night, so the blackhaired sneaked into Bokutos and Akaashis bedroom, to find the greyhaired, laying on the bed with his laptop in front of him.  
  
„Bo!“  
  
The owl lifted his head, a grin spreading on his face as he spotted Kuroo in the doorway.  
  
„I read the message. The package arrived this morning?“  
  
„Yea, ‚Kaashi luckily was already off to work so i took it in.“  
  
Both grinning was a _really_ dangerous sight.  
  
„Were did you put it?“  
  
Both were quiet as they left the bedroom, heading towards the small storage room next to the bathroom.  
  
„Really, here?“  
  
„Come on! Its the best place for it!“  
  
They were whispering, but Bo was right.  
Both, Tsukishima and Akaashi, hated spiders and by all means, the storage room wasnt really cleaned every day, so it was a good spot to hide the mysterious package, including the freaking cute, or hot, costumes that they bought for their lovely boyfriends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY this took me so long. i had some issues to deal with but i'm back now. i will try to give you more of this cute kittens in the next days/weeks. i am planning on doing some one shots about some background-pairs too, since i have a bit more time now and i feel like writing all the time! (terukags on first =))) )
> 
> i apologize again. i hope you still enjoy this! <3

_Why did they agree to this again?_  
  
Akaashi and the blonde were standing in the middle of their living room, Bo and Kuroo were settling themselves on the couch, arms crossed infront of their chests while they watched their boyfriends. The two of them were staring the package to death that Kuroo placed on the table between them.  
  
If you didnt guess, it was the day of  halloween. They lost the bet, so they had to obey, right?  
  
Akaashi sighed, he gave in first. Earning a displeased look from the blonde standing next to him. He grabbed the package and then Tsukkis wrist to pull him in the direction of the bathroom were they should get ready for the party.  
  
„ _Hurryyy~!_ I wanna see you ready and done in a few min so we can get going. Partys starting in 30 min and we still have to get there.“  
Koutarou yelled after them, shortly after it sharing a loud laughter with Kuroo as they clapped their hands together.

How could they be so happy about this?  
  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, Keiji was slightly annoyed but what choice did they have? They were sure they had been standing there for an eternity, discussing if they should do this or not, so they were running late now.

  
„Do you think we should hurry? I .. really dont wanna know what the costumes look like..“ Kei said, he almost whispered as they entered the bathroom and Akaashi shrugged.  
  
„Its just for the party. All there are our friends, so .. we’ll get through this.“ Akaashi had mixed feelings himself, but he tried to hide it behind a smile that Tsukki could easily see through. Friends, ha. Tendou? The redhead was probably waiting at the doorstep to make fun of him as soon as he arrives there!  
  
„Lets do it then.“ he groaned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, before he took them off and placed them on a safe spot.  
  
In the meanwhile Kuroo and Bo were getting ready themselves.  
Their costumes were cool and manly of course, nothing feminine. Kuroo was wearing a black suit, some white elements and a black mask on his head that later would hide the most part of his face. He chose this to not steal Tsukkis show, but of course he looked amazing like this, Koutarou made that pretty clear and he was not so bad looking himself.  
  
The owls costume was fancy, he chose some old looking robe and accessoiry stuff that made him look like Caesar, his grey hair and muscles fitting together with his choice. He added some shimmering fluid to his skin so it was a littly shiny and made his muscles just look a little bit more.. More what? He was _hot_ , thats all someone could say about that.  
  
Kuroo and Kou exchanged a satisfied look as they were standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom, ready to see their boyfriends in their lovely costumes.

  
„I cant believe that. He said that .. argh! No!“

Tsukki crinkled his nose as he stared at the "thing" in his hands. He had no problem with Akaashi in his costume, he was pretty. Even more than any other day if it was even possible.  
  
Kei still held his costume in his hands while Akaashi was almost done setting a little bit of make up on his face.  
  
„Just get over with it, Kei. Its not bad. You’ll look stunning. Okay?“ Akaashi smiled and his now red-coloured lips were drawing Tsukkis attention to them.  
  
Akaashis body was wrapped up in a beige robe, with a more feminine cut than Bokutos. He settled a black wig on his hair and twisted some hair strands between his fingers, before he slipped into the open shoes, some leather applications were running up his leg and fixed just under his knee where the robe ended.  
  
„Cleopatra, huh?“ Tsukki huffed, he wasnt happy, anybody blind could see that.  
  
He muttered something to himself before he took his normal clothes off and pulled the short dress, the really short dress, over his head.  
  
Akaashi helped him to lace it up on his back. The black and white ruffles ended just at the middle of his thigh, so that his ass was _just_ covered. There was a huge, black bow on his chest. His neck was completely free, there were small applications all over the dress that made him obviously look like a maid.  
_But there was something missing and he gladly ignored it_. He applied some lenses in exchange for his glasses so his golden eyes were almost glowing. But of course Akaashi wouldnt let him get through with that.  
  
„Hey, Kei. I know you .. ehr. I think this belongs to your costume, right?“  
Akaashi bows over the now open package and pulls some black stuff out, handing it over and trying to hide a smile. His thoughts were hidden but Kei was looking pretty. More than that. His cheeks flushed in displeasure but it made him pretty sexy.

  
„I hate this.“ Kei let some quiet curses slip through his lips as he covered his hands in some black shiny satin gloves. But the best was yet to come, the knee-highs, blackcoloured too. They were fitting perfectly over the pale skin of his legs. Tsukki was pretty sure it looked hilarious how he stomped towards the high heels that he had to put on. Akaashi couldnt hide his laugh now, but Keis cheecks just flushed a little more.  
  
„You look really good, Kei. Really good.“  
The other one said and turned around as Tsukki came closer. They were standing in front of the mirror again, next to each other, Akaashi helped the blonde who was struggling with his own, blonde, wig.  
But they did it. Keis golden eyes lifted to look at himself and Akaashi in the mirror and he had to admit that they looked really outstanding. The other boys at the party probably wouldnt recognize them as themselves and some other thoughts made his mouth angles turn upwards.

  
„We’re gonna pay them back.“ he said and his smirk turned a little devilish as Keiji nodded and grabbed Keis hand, pulling him just a little bit closer.  
Even if he avoided to think about these kind of feelings from time to time, he couldnt stop himself from doing it right now. He tried to tell Kuroo, that something between the four of them has changed. For the love of god they kiss.

All of them. Isnt that .. _strange_?

He swallows and Akaashi noticed it, of course. He himself and Bokuto already talked, other than Kei and Tetsu. They wanted this. They wanted them and right now was a moment were Akaashi wanted to show Tsukki what was going on inside of his head.  
Not able to think about what he was doing, Tsukki closed his eyes and leaned in instantly as Keiji pulled him closer and met his lips with a firm press. It was sweet and popping some butterflies in their chests. Keis heart started pounding in a ruthless pace as he felt Akaashis cold hand on his flushed, hot neck. There was no tongue, just a lovely kiss, not lacking passion though, on the lips and it was enough to leave him breathless for a moment. But even now he wouldnt admit that he wanted to say what was going on inside him. He should talk to Kuroo first. He really should.  
  
„We will.“ Akaashi said with a smile as they parted.  
  
„We will what?“ Kei asked and the other chuckled.  
  
„Pay them back.“

 

  
It was a few minutes later as the two of them stepped out of the bathroom and it was _so_ worth it. Bokuto was on the phone, telling Tendou that they were coming a few mins late, stopping in the middle of his sentence and Kuroo just spilled some water as his eyes catched the two beauties in the doorway.

  
Tsukki smirked and Akaashi looked pretty satisfied.  
  
It was obvious that there was a certain tension in the room. The air thick and heavy laying above them as Tetsu and Bo stared at their boyfriends.  
  
„Well- ugh. Ten? Were ready now.“ He swallowed hard and Kuroo set the waterbottle on the table, stepping closer. His eyes glued to Tsukkis legs, covered in those fucking perfect knee-highs before he lifted his gaze and pressed a kiss to Tsukkis cheek.  
  
Keiji and the blonde crow grabbed their jackets, there was a cab waiting at the street so they went ahead, walking _extra_ slowly (and with a certain swing in their hips) so they could hear what Kuroo and Kou were trying to whisper behind them.  
  
„Holy heck, Bro! I didnt think that’d look that good. _I dont wanna go there_. They will see them _like this_!“ Koutarou exclaimed, almost whined with a extremely expressing motion and Kuroo snickered.  
  
„But they are our boyfriends. Ours. Let them see what they will _never_ have.“ That seemed to do the thing.

They clapped their hands again and the drive to Tendous house was surprisingly quiet. Tsukkis thoughts were lingering around the kiss, he was sitting between Kuroo and Akaashi in the back, until the driver said they had arrived and they got out of the car.

The air was fresh, cold and the wind not very nice to his wig but a nod from Keiji assured him he was okay.  
He nodded too and followed them to the big house. The music was already loud and he could make out different voices coming from the inside.  
  
„Ready?“ Kuroo asked and proudly grinned from ear to ear as he looked from Kei to Akaashi. They just rolled their eyes and Bokuto was already pressing against the door to open it, since it wasnt completely closed.  
  
„ _BRO!_ “ Terushima yelled and greeted him, he had Tobio in his arms. Tsukkis eyes flickered around the big entrance room that was going over into the large living room. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sharing a joint with Makki and Mattsun. Yachi, Hinata and Yamaguchi were standing in the near of the drinks. He could even spot Sawamura and Suga somewhere. Ushijima, Semi and some others were playing beer pong as it seemed. Kei was able to spot former Karasuno, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma & Fukurodani member, almost everyone was here, at least it seemed like that.  
  
After Yuujis super loud greeting towards the other three, the rest of them looked in their direction. Everybody kind of knew about their lost bet, _thanks Tendou_ , so they were expecting something good. And they would get something _good_.

Something _very_ good.  
  
Kuroo and Bokuto were standing there with devilish grins across their faces. The wigs on their boyfriends heads could be a hint.  
Kou and Tetsu dropped their jackets to the side to help Kei and Akaashi out of theirs and as soon as they revealed their bodys it was awkwardly silent, except for the music of course.

  
Tsukki and Keijis costumes were obviously the most feminine ones. But the hottest too. The everything at its best. Tendous jaw drops and Kei didnt know why but it satisfied him just a little bit to see the redhead run out of words.  
  
The silence was weird, so Akaashi took the word.  
  
„Just because we look _awesome_ the party doesnt has to stop. And I need a drink.“ He said, grinning slightly as everyone returned to their things really quickly. Almost too quick.  
  
„Agreed.“  
  
„ _Drinks!_ “  
  
Bo grabbed Kuro and they were almost running to the „bar“, which was a table with a ridiculous amount of alcohol on it.  
  
Tsukki shrugged, he and Keiji followed them, greeting some of the others while inspecting their costumes. From a zombie, _Hinata_ , a Princess - Yachi of course, and some pirates, Yuuji and Tobio, over to other costumes, they had very different ideas but nobody really came close to them.  
  
Well, maybe because it was just a little feminine, but hell. Who cares? Tsukki doesnt care anymore. Seeing the others faces was making him up for the struggle.  
They were looking amazing, some gazes on them and it felt _so_ good.  
  
Maybe it wasnt that bad after all, huh?  
  
Seeing Tendou without any words to say, even Oikawa staring for a moment when he only had eyes for Hajime.. And Kuroos look from before in their apartement. All good, right?  
  
The drinks were fine, not the best alcohol but they were here to party, to get drunk, to do some stupid stuff. To dance, to forget the daily problems and just live the night as if there was no tomorrow. And they did. Everyone got very drunk very fast but nobody really cared. Even Yaku, the everyones-caring-mommy was drunk and dancing.  
  
Everyone had fun, the music and the bass sharing the rhythm with their heartbeats as everyone was dancing in the middle of the large room. Sweaty bodies pressed together and moving against each other.

Tsukki wasnt sure but he thinks he remembers Yuuji and Tobio sneaking off upstairs, Oikawa and Iwazumi disappeared to the kitchen.

He was dancing with Kuroo, switching to Bokuto before being pressed between both Keijis and Kuroos body as Bo took off to join Makki and Mattsun in smoking a quick thing.

  
The blonde was feeling relieved, the alcohol was washing his worries away. The fact that he was dancing close with Tetsu and Akaashi, just like he did with Koutarou before.

He wanted this, right? Even if he was drunk, or because he was drunk? He couldnt lie to himself. He wanted this. He wanted them too.  
  
But how the holy hell should he tell Kuroo? He tried, multiple times, but he couldnt get the words out of his throat. Was he afraid of his reaction? Even if he knew that Kuroo and the other too were kissing from time to time, just like he himself did it? It was so obvious that the four of them liked each other more than just as best friends but he was still afraid, wasnt he?  
  
Someone, the voice sounds like Terushima with Tobio clinging to his arm, called for a game and Kuroo was almot instantly gone, just like Bo. Akaashi just shared a look with Kei before he excused himself to the bathroom, the blonde standing there alone, but just for a second.

  
„I am sure if someone told me in high school that i would see you in that costume one day i would have laughed, but now~“ Tsukki knew that voice.  
Suga and Daichi were approaching him an the greyhaired former-senpai hugged him tightly before handing him a full beerbottle.  
  
„Well, i didnt really have a choice.“ Tsukki huffed and Sawamura laughed.  
  
„Yea‘, we heard that too. Sit?“  
  
The crow nodded and followed his former senpais to the couch at the other side of the room. The talk was okay, Tsukki wasnt really open for some smalltalk, he was looking for Keiji to come back, but at least he tried being a little open to the two of them.

  
„So Kei, whats going on with you and the others?“ Daichi asked after a couple of minutes, his eyes a little bit narrowed as he watched his former kouhai closely.

Tsukki crinkled his nose, thinking about how to answer that question. He was grateful for the support and care from the couple, especially when he thinks back a few years when they took care of him after the thing with Kuroo happened.

  
„What should be going on? I’m back with Kuroo, but-“ the blonde started and the slight smirk on Sugas lips made him flinch.  
  
„What should be going on? I have eyes, everyone has. You dont just dance like that with your friends. Not even your best. Its .. you know. We, Daichi and me. We should dance like this. You and Kuroo should dance like this. Couples do that. But you _four_? I can clearly see theres more behind this. So why arent yo-“  
„Suga! Stop it!“ Daichi murmured as he saw Tsukkis cheeks redden and turn his face away for a second.

Luckily Akaashi joined them and the theme of the conversation went somewhere else.  
  
The rest of the evening turned out to be a small desaster. Makki and Mattsun were helpless drunk, so Oikawa and Iwaizumi took care of getting the two of them home.

The bunch of a crow, cat and two owls said their goodbyes early in the morning, taking a cab home to their apartement.

This time Kuroo was sitting in the front, Tsukki sitting next to Bo, Keiji in the middle. The brunette was fast asleep, Bokuto was brushing his fingers through his hair after the blonde removed his and Akaashis wig. Tsukki was resting his hot forehead against the cold window, his eyes closed.

  
Kou decided to carry Akaashi upstairs, Tsukki and Tetsu followed them, closing the door behind them. Everyone of them was pretty tired, eyes red.  
  
„ _Goodnight_.“ Tsukki said softly, hiding his yawn behind his hand while exchanging a hug with Bo, stroking his thumb over Akaashis cheek before he stomped in the direction of his and Kuroos bedroom. Kuroo quickly followed him, undressing on the way and crawling under the blanket, snuggling to his boyfriend.  
  
„Kuroo, can i tell you something? Or are you too tired to have a talk?“ Tsukki was whispering, he held his eyes closed.  
  
„Mh’can talk.“ the blackhaired said and with a short look to the side and the shimmering moonlight, that got in through the open window, he could make out Kuroos cat-like eyes looking up to his.  
  
„You know i tried to tell you something the last days, right?“  
  
„I remember.“ the cat answered and the blonde had a small feeling that Tetsu knew what he was thinking but wanted him to say it out loud.  
  
„I just, i .. think that there is something going on and that we need to talk about it. I mean - all of us. Together.“  
  
He could feel Kuroos lips curling into a small smirk. _Ass._  
  
„I think i like them. And i think _you_ do too, right, Tetsu?“  
Tsukkis voice was almost to quiet to hear, but he knew that Kuroo understood him, he exhaled a long breath.  
  
„I think thats pretty obvious, isnt it?“ Kuroo snickered, teasing him even in that situation.  
  
„Tetsu! Thats not funny. It is serious to me!“  
  
„And so it is for me, kitten. So, what do you want to do about it. Talk? If you cant say it straightforward to me, how do you want to say it to Bo and Akaashi?“ the cat asked and Tsukki stayed quiet for a bit.  
  
That was a good question. He was still adjusting to his own feelings, how should he say them out loud to the two they were directed to, too?

  
„Maybe..“ Tsukki cleared his throat. „Maybe it will be easier to _show_ them.. ?“

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlBc_qN8S-U ♥


End file.
